The Strenght is in the Pack
by NewGirl08
Summary: Arya and Gendry grow up and find themselves fighting for their family from another land with the help of dragons! Modern day take on the Gendrya ship! English is not my native languaje, please be kind and I'm open to all reviews and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1: The EX Friend

She was happy!...

Relaxed, content, at peace... words that did not associate with Arya Stark. But that was the reality of it all, why? Because of her friend Gendry Waters! But if you read well... the key word is "WAS"; you know, as in: it is over and now I'm the most miserable person in the planet.

They where the odd couple those two, but those who truly knew them could have not met two people more perfect for each other. While Arya was fast Gendry took is time, when Arya was sad it was Gendry who would put up a clown suite just so she could smile and when Arya was hellbent on taking the world right by the balls its was Gendry who always told her to stop and think on her actions...although that only lasted minutes because Gendry always ended up doing what Arya wanted.

But that was before Gendry had been formaly introduced into the Stark Family.

They meet in school, he just transfered to Winterfell High because his uncle moved in order to keep up with the booming industrial business that keep pouring in the north, mechanics where high in demand and after a rough couple of years in Kings Landing he decided to move the family much to Gendry's dismay because he didn't know anyone. He meet Arya his first day and they where inseparable ever since. But since Arya was just a tinny little thing and Gendry was almost 2 feet tall, a sophmore and yes a boy; her family demanded to meet him.

The two young brothers where a piece of cake! Rickon was the easiest, he was the baby of the family and all he had to do was smile at him and play with is wolf in the yard. Bran he loved! He was an old soul who seem to be the most inteligent in the family even more than Eddard Stark himself. Sansa was the only girl besides Arya. They didn't pay much atention to each other, Gendry thinking she was a spoiled brat in love with the biggest asshole in all Westeros and Sansa thinking he was too poor and stupid to mingle with. Then came the older brothers John and Robb... at first it was a rough time, murderers stares, a few couple of "friendly punches" and offers to feed him his own testicles but that quickly vanished has they became best friends.

"They stole him from me... He was mine and they took him. The Bastard didn't put up a fight"... Arya was mumbling in her window as she watched her brothers and her best friend play football. Her best friend that didn't give her the time of day and preferred to hang out with her brothers and slutty girls.

When the Starks found out that Gendry wasn't a predator and that Arya simply did not a the loveforboys gene in her body, they left them alone! They; along with their friend Hot Pie where never 10 inches away from each other, they argued, laughed, fought together everyday... but something changed... Gendry changed... He always was big but now he was... well hot and big. Years as an aprentice at his uncle's shop put some impresive muscles over his body, he was handsome and had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen...

"They aren't that blue today... the're light! Maybe they change with his mood... what the hell?!" Arya fell to the floor as if the man himself had caugth her ogling him. It was already awfull that he abandoned her for her brothers. Now she had a massive crush on him! "Nop... no crush, I just miss hangin with him and I have my period" A period that apparently had lasted for 3 months because all Arya could think about was Gendry! How he looked as if he was hurting when thinking something serious, when she caught him watching Spongebob Squarepants and paid her to keep that piece of information to herself or simply how cosy she felt when the just talked about anything and ended up in each others arms. Him playing with her haird and whispering stupid things in her ear to make her laugh and her on top of him, it wasn't anything sexual, it was just right! Even when they would argue he would just pick her up like a doll and press her to his body and she instantly relaxed, breathing his Gendry smell and warmth that she loved so much... and didn't have anymore.

The thing was that because Gendry was used to spend all his time at the Stark Manor he found he had a lot in common with Arya's elder brothers. As he picked up in school they ended up in the same classes. They where the quintessential jocks because they loved sports and practiced a bunch of disciplines together. Of course it didn't hurt that all three of them looked as if they jumped off of a Calvin Klein ad. That was when her brothers "stole" Gendry from her. Robb; a famous ladies man, found in Gendry a perfect wingman because he attracted a lot of ladies and John found some one who understood what it was like to live surrounded by ritches, not that John had a need for money but never knowing who was his mother and being the agknowledged bastard of Eddard Stark had it's daily toll on John. So one day Gendry went to the basement to just hang out with her brothers and he never came back. He grew up, although Arya thought he was acting like a complete idiot! Going on dates and getting wasted... Ugh!... Screw him! She tought... and went down to the kitchen to find some food to make her happy.

It was a sunny day in the North so that meant everyone was out enjoying the weather. It was hot so she was wearing denim shorts and an old baseball tshirt, Arya had chopped her hair short so in very Arya logic that meant that she never had to comb it. She went strait to the lemonade jar her Mom had left on the table for the guys needing to cool off being cooped up in her room avoiding Gendry all day when she only heard "I got it - I got it - I got it... wait! What? Fuuuuuck"... And suddenly she found herself drenched in lemonade and under a very sweaty - shirtless Gendry!

"Arr... you're here! I thought you where out with your Mom! What where you doing all alone in your room all this time?" Gendry was blabbling words but Arya was just dumbstruck! "God he's gorgeous! When was the last time he got a haircut? Would it be weird if I lick his neck right now?"

"Waters could you please get of my sister and continue the game"... She looked over Gendry's shoulder and saw John all dirty picking up the football Gendry obviously had missed. "Nahhh, I don't think I can kick your ass more Snow, I'm better on the floor with Spikehead over here"

And with that horrible nickname Sansa gave her after she cut her own hair off was when Arya reacted: " Spikehead? Spikehead? Get the fuck off me Gendry, now!" With a growl that mimicked her wolf Nymeria.

"Now, now, now Little Wolf, watch the languaje" said Robb entering the kitchen... "YOU! YOU! And YOU!" She was so mad / angry and sad at the same time she could form a proper sentence, she pushed Gendry off her and stood up "I have a fucking name! It's Arya! Not Spikehead, not Arr...it's Arya Fucking Stark!"

"Well Arya Fucking Stark we got the message, now I think it's best if you go up and change... where playing football not a wet tshirt contest" said Brann who had made his way from the garden to see what was all the noise and on cue all the boys looked at Arya who in fact was sporting a very see-through tshirt. She went red in embarrassment and looked at Gendry who was looking at her chest and her blue low cup bra. She couldn't even open her mouth, she only wanted a quick kill, maybe she could show Nymeria how to kill her in her sleep. "Is that...uhmmm it that my tshirt?" Said Gendry suddenly even more red than Arya and looking at the floor! Indeed it was his shirt! Arya strangely had always loved the way Gendry clothes fell on her and ended up stealing his old tshirts when they couldn't fit him anymore. A blast of laughter escaped Robb, Rickon just awake from his nap asked why Arya was showing her boobs and John went even more pale than Ghost! "Jesus Arya cover yourself" said John grabbing Catelyn's apron making Arya more embarrassed. Seeing John freak out like that made Gendry, Brann and Rickon join Robb who was at this point crying of laughter and that was the last straw! How dare He! How dare He cut me out of his life and now make a fool out of me! In my own house! With my own brothers!

"You cover yourselves up! You're running around the house like wild pigs! The wolfs have more grace than you! You are not kids anymore! You guys are worse than Dad and Robert remenbering 'ye old times'... and you! You're the worst" said Arya, looking strait at Gendry for the first time in months "You come into my house, practacly assault me in my kitchen and all you do is ask about your tshirt? well here it is!" And without thinking it twice she pulled the tshirt of and threw it at Gendry who seemed to be hit by a truck! "there's your fucking tshirt you, you... you stupid bull" and stormed off the kitchen leaving four very awestruck boys.

That night Arya cryed herself to sleep and promised to all the Old Gods and the new that she was going to get over Gendry Waters


	2. Chapter 2: The Horse Situation

Days had passed since the lemonade incident and Arya felt terrible, in absolute no mood for human being interraction but she was Arya Stark, life sucked and she had to go to school.

It was monday morning which meant that her father was driving them to school, something he liked to do, he said that every monday was a fresh start and he wanted to enjoy that with his children. He was a busy man Eddard Stark; he was the CEO of Stark Industries, a global archaeological bussiness that found and preserved anything ancient. The Starks along with various families where considered old money but Eddard Stark was a hard working man, loved by all and respected more so... defeneatly more than his bussiness partner Robert Baratheon who just dumped all the work in Eddard's lap and went bar hopping. Baratheon Corps where into the machinery bussiness so they went hand in hand with the Stark's grave sites and had done so for tons and tons a family generations. But today something was off. Eddard would normally asked his children about the schedules and expectations for the week but there were no questions, he didn't even join them for breakfast opting to wait for them in his car. Arya being a complete Daddy's Girl was the first one to notice, she drank her orange juice and grabbed an apple and went strait to the garage to find her father.

"Hey Dad" she said plopping into de drivers passenger seat that Sansa was sure to argue for "No mood for Mom's food today?". He seemed tense, lost at thought but quickly recovered and flashed his smile for his (not so secret) favorite daughter "Good Morning Little Wolf!". Arya hated when someone called her nicknames but only her father was the exception. "You didn't eat breakfast with us! You have an early meeting? You should have told Sansa that, she's probably still in front of the mirror" He chuckled; unliked his wife he had given up on making his daughters get along. They where too different but in his eyes perfect and as long as they respected each other he wasn't going to force them to get along. "Yes, I do... we are going on a site near the Wall and I have to supervise all that is needed, it's a rough terrain and I don't want the men to suffer"... "THE WALL?" Arya nearly choked with her apple, 'perfect' Eddard thought, that will distract her. It was Arya; his little wolf who could read him like a book but what was troubling him was very grave and not meant for a child's ears, even if she was 16 years old,

"OMG that's is sooooo cool! You have to let me help you with the planning"... "Of course Dear, this weekend after you do your homework and if you dont have anything to do with Gendry I'll take you to the office with me"... She made a face a the sound of Gendry's name, he wasn't a idiot! He knew that something was up between Arya and her friend but he wouldn't push her, Arya always ended up telling him everything, he loved that she felt safe with him so she could tell him all her problems.

The drive to school was relatively normal... Her father was silent probably thinking about his meeting, Sansa was texting someone letting them know what brand she wore today, Bran was buried in a psicology book far too advanced for him and Rickon was complaining as he did every day of why he could bring Shaggydog to school. Arya just sighed and pressed her forehead to the window, she hated school, it was horrible! Sansa acted like she didn't knew her, Bran lived in the library and Rickon was in kindergarden! That only left Jon, Robb and Gendry who where in their last year and where hopping from party to party, hooking up with every female in sight... Ugh... the sluts! She was all alone! After Gendry abandoned her for her brothers she fell into her normal void of being bullied by the 'popular kids', not that bullying Arya Stark was easy! She had a reputacion of being a hard ass that she loved but still felt insecure about herself, especially when her best friend abandoned her for girl who where pretty, knew how to dance and sing and whore pretty clothes.

"Ok Kids, off you go! Learn something usefull today" said Eddard to his kids but it was Arya who lingered behind, just starring at Gendry's car at his usual spot. "You know he really is an idiot that one"... Not hearing what he said but startled she yelled "What? yeah! I'm getting off the car Dad, I love you too"... He laughed all the way to his office thinking about his little Wolf and her friend the Bull.

The day was long and full of terrors... Classes where boring and because she skipped breakfast she was hungry has hell, eager for lunch time to come sooner rather than later.

The bell rung and she felt happy! With Gendry gone; food was the only thing that made her happy, thank God for her fast metabolism or she would be bigger than Hot Pie who was waiting for her at the cafeteria entry. "Well you look like crap" he said to her... "Well thanks Handsome, I skipped breakfast this morning and I need something or I'm going to die! What's the menu today?" His nickname was perfect, the kid had a natural talent for food, he could cook like the Gods and with a quick intake of air he could guess what food they would be eating. "You're good to go... Pasta"

Has they waited in line Arya scanned the lunch court, everyone in conversation with their clicks! The funnies, the uglies, the stoners, the nerds...al happy within their equals. And at the far end she saw Gendry. "Shit" she muttered, as always accompanied by her brothers, he sat in the last table, to one that she had to pass to get to her favorite spot. The spot she just to sit with Gendry to eat. Should she say something to him? They hadn't spoken with each other since friday where she told him to fuck off... ohh yeah, and he saw her bra. God will this day never end? She filled her plate with pasta not contemp with the portion but it would have to do when she started walking to her spot. So focused on Gendry every move that she didn't see the foot that appeared in front of her.

A loud crash, flying pasta, the floor and Arya Stark... this is just fucking A stactic!... Ramsey Bolton was laughing his ugly head off as was the whole school while she was on the floor covered in pasta!

"What happened Arya? Have a little accident?"

Ramsey Bolton hated Arya, not that she cared, she hated him right back but he just wouldn't leave her alone! It's like he was obsessed with making her unhappy. Before he could make another snappy comeback she was surprised who yanked him by his jacket. "You know, picking on a litter girl is weak... but then again it you. You dont have the balls to roll with the big boys"... Theon Greyjoy stood tall and proud, he was like a brother to Arya but she knew that other than defend her he was just aching to kick Ramsey's ass. "I can take care of myself Theon" she said, getting and earning some new laughs at her ruined white tanktop. She knew she had the advantage, Ramsey's henchmen would not come near them speacelly as Robb and Jon where walking over them with clench fists, she didn't even notice that Gendry was by her side with Hot Pie. So instead of a witty comeback or a girly slap she picked up the food tray on swung hard at his stomach and felt happy has all the air went out of his sistem. "Nice swing Arya" said Theon "I think it was the same one that Robb used last year to win the championship, what to you said Snow?" "I don't know Theon, it was pretty hard, I think she's been practicing with Gendry" but Gendry only nodded, he was red with fury looking down at Ramsey but stood still has he knew Arya could get angry if someone would fight her fights. As the buzz went down and Ramsey decided to chill on the floor for a while it was when round 2 began.

"You ugly little rat, look what you did to me! This is my new dress, my new Prada dress and you threw pasta all over it"... Apparently when Arya fell the pasta had landed on Ros, a member of Sansa Girly click, the school's whore and sometimes Theon's girlfriend who immediatly tried to calm to situation "calm down Hot Cheeks! it was Boltons fault, Arya had nothing to do with this"... "Of course it is" piped in Jeyne Poole another member of the bimbo squad "I saw her looking at Ross, obviously jelous at her new dress"... "Come Jeyne, Arya doesn't give a rat's ass about your dresses" Gendry? Since when did Gendry know Jeyne Poole, let alone talk to her? "Don't start Gen, you always end up defending the little Horseface" said Jeyne... 'horseface? horseface?... wait did she just call Gendry; Gen?... "Well he looks like a farmboy, I'm sure he likes horses very much" aaaand enter Joffrey, Westeros favorite asshole and Sansa's boyfriend who by the way stood suprisingly quite during the whole exchange.

"Well she might look like a horse, hell her plate had hay in it for all it mattered but it wasn't her foult Joffrey. Another word from you and I will personally show you what a farmer can do to a pretty-pretty prince" and that was all that Gendry said... Because Winterfell Highschool's Principal Syrio Forel had just walked into the food court. "Well it seems all my students are getting along today" He said, looking at everyone of them in the eye before landing on Arya's wild and grey ones. "Miss Arya, what mess... look at your clothes" completely ignoring Ros and her whimpering.

"Could you please elaborate on how this came to be?"

Arya wasn't a snitch! As much as he hated Ramsey she tought he had had enough with the food plate to his stomach. She could say something about the rude things the mean girls had said to her but she didn't care... It was Gendry who broke her heart... 'she may look like a horse - she look's like a horse - Arya Stark is the ugliest girl in all of Westeros and I can't even look at her'. No wonder he didn't hang out with her anymore, she was a freak and he obviously liked pretty and delicate girls like Jeyne Poole.

She was even more ashamed of how her voice left her mouth "I fell... I fell and that was all" She wanted to be done with it, just go to the bathroom, cry her ass off and finish her schoolday. "Uhmmmmm, it's curious how Winterfell's High best gymnast could have stumbled so easily... Come now children, lunch is over. Go back to your classes" said Forel, eyeing Arya very atlently.

She left the food court faster than anyone, totally ignoring her brothers and most of all Gendry; whose voice you could hear in all the school calling out for her but she didn't care. How could she be so stupid in ever thinking of Gendry as something more than her friend. Hell he wasn't even that anymore... running through the hallways in search of the bathroom she found two young girls giggling of excitement posting large signs that read "Winter's Sadie Hawkins dance"

Great... just peachy!


	3. Chapter 3: The New Gendry

Arya skipped Miss Mordane´s etiquette class, I´m sure the famous Septa would not have approved pasta all over her work desk so she spent two hours just sitting on a toilet in the girls bathroom. She ran so fast that she forgot her backpack with Hot Pie and she didn´t have her phone so it was up to hearing random girls talk about what happened al lunch. Some where amazed at how someone so little could be such a badass ¨omg, did you see her rough up the Bolton kid! He sure had that one coming¨... Some where scared ¨they say she´s running around with a knife stabbing everybody who laughed¨ well it´s not that far from the truth, she did have with her a small swiss navy knife that Jon gave to her when she joined the girls scouts... some where judgemental ¨she´s a Stark, a girl and a sophmore, she should just shut up and take it like the rest of us¨¨... and other where taking sides ¨she´s always messing with people, such a typical spoiled brat¨ ¨are you kidding me! She´s good but not that good to control flying pasta¨

It was near bell time for the day to end, when she decided to get out of the bathroom. She looked at her reflexion in the mirror and frowned cuz she looked all yellow, orange and red from the pasta splattered all over her now ruined white tanktop and jeans, she wished she could change but she didn´t even brough a sweater to cover her up since it was still hot because of the summer and only thought of what the hell was her mother going to say when she picked them up.

Opening the bathroom door she figured she would wait for Hot Pie next to his locker so he could return all her stuff back but suddenly she heard a voice... ¨Hey!´... she turned around so fast that she hit to poor guy and fell to the floor with him. ¨What is it with me and the floor today?¨ realizing that under her was a very blonde haired boy. ¨Jesus what the hell is your problem scaring people around like that¨ ¨Im sorry, I just saw you go in a while ago and I wanted to make sure you where ok¨

´The hell´ was all that Arya could think as she got up and studied the boy. He was about five inches taller than her and had strawberry blonde hair, a white but taned complexion and very blue nearly purple eyes. ¨Who are you?¨ was all she could managed to say clearly annoyed and wanting to go home. ¨I´m Eddrick Dwayne, I´m new here, I´m so sorry it´s just that I saw you go in crying and wanted to make sure you where feeling ok´... ¨I WAS NOT CRYING! I just had to go pee very bad´ clearly lying out of embarrasment. Suddenly she felt very tired looking at the clock that read 20 minutes till the bell ring. ¨look, I´m the one who´s sorry but seriouly Ed, if you want any kind of friends; stalking them outside the bathroom isn´t gonna get you any, only restraining orders¨ ¨Ned¨ he said, blushing all colors of the rainbow, ¨Mi family calls me Ned, Eddrick feels just to formal¨ ¨Oh¨ said Arya, clearly not wanting to call him by her father´s name. ¨Mi name is Arya and uhmm, thank for checking up on me¨ she said, walking to the exit door when she saw Eddrick following her. ¨So you skipped class?!¨ she asked him as she took a seat on the stairwell ¨Not really, someone messed with my schedule and apparently I have only one class per day¨ ¨so you where stalking people in the halls¨ she said making Eddrick blush againg and creating a awkward silence. After a few more minutes it was him who broke the silence saying ¨I saw what happened in the cafeteria¨ as if waiting her to say something. When Arya only shrugged her shoulders he keeped on saying ¨I guess assholes and airheads are admited in every school¨ making Arya look strait at his purple eyes laughing like a little girl.

The didn´t talk much because the bell rang and students began to pour out of the main door, all of them looking at Arya´s ruined clothes. that was when Eddrick took her hand and pulled her to the side ¨here¨ he said wrapping his jacket around her tinny frame ¨that will stop them from looking at you¨ he said with a kind smile. ¨Arya! There you are¨ said Hot Pie walking over to them, talking five hundred words per second as he told her how Ramsey ended up a Principal Forel´s office, how Ros cryed all day and how her brothers where worried because she wasn´t picking up her phone. ¨HP Breathe! Just breathe, I´m ok! I was just here talking to my new best friend Eddrick¨ introducing the two ¨and how the hell am I going to answer my phone if you have it, where is it anyway?¨ ¨Jon took it! Look! there they are by Gendry´s car¨. Arya couldn´t see them because all the people but they could certanly see her. Robb, Jon, Theon and Gendry where seeing how their little sister - friend was wrap around in a strange guy´s coat and holding his hand.

Not letting go of his hand, Arya went over to the parking lot with Eddrick and Hot Pie and stopped strait in front of Jon ¨thanks for getting my backpack, at least some part of me didn´t get covered in pasta¨ said Arya, trying to sort out her brother´s mood. As always it was Theon who broke the ice ¨ don´t worry Stark, nobody even remembers anything now that you have that you're covered in very expensive burburry jacket on, ohhh I´m sorry! I didn´t see you there holding my little friends hand, and you might be...?¨ she thought Eddrick would freak out and run for the hills but he stood his ground only letting go of her hand to shake theirs ¨I´m Eddrick, Arya´s friend. She´s ok , I gave her company till the bell rang¨ ¨Friend! It´s funny because I´m her best friend and I´ve never seen you before¨ said Gendry tanding a little taller than usual. ¨First of all Eddrick is new and I was showing him around school all day and second how the hell would you know who I hang out with if you abandoned me for other interestes¨ spat Arya at Gendry who was clearly on his way to give her a piece of her mind when they saw Catelyn´s SUV come up.

She ignored Gendry angry eyes and turned to Eddrick and said to him ¨that my mom, mind if I keep your jacket? so she wont find out¨. ¨Sure, you can return it tomorrow when you finish showing me the school, meet you at the steps and walk to class together?¨ She noticed how at ease Eddrick was with her company, even asking to spend more time with her and seeing how her brothers and Gendry where all over the guy she thought good old'Ned would be a perfect replacement for certain male company. ¨Sure, I would love that¨; again making Eddrick blush... 'jeez, can't he just control himself?' she thought, as she ran to her mothers car.

Inmediatly waiting for Catelyn's massive tirade for her state of clothing Arya sat on her seat silently waiting for her other siblings since Jon and Robb rode together but was surprised when her mother said nothing! Only offering a kiss on the cheek while scanning the radio stations. Since it was quiet when getting in Bran and Rickon assumed that Catelyn didn't know about Arya's antics so they keep their mouth shot. When Cat started to move the car to the exit Rickon asked for Sansa! ¨Oh she's ok sweety! Your sister called me and told me she was going over to Ros's house, she said something about eating pasta? I don't know, I told her not to eat much so she can return home in time for dinner¨... Ignoring her little brother's snickering and the odd stares her mother was giving her through the review mirror, Arya just looked over her window and relaxed to the fact that school was over and tomorrow it would suck a little less. Tomorrow she would have a new friend all for herself.


	4. Chapter4:Between a Rock and a Hard place

Her father Ned was already home when they arrived from school but was locked in his office with work, not wanting to see what was up with her mother's weird vibes; Arya ran to her room without looking back eager for a hot bath and it was heaven! As she used up all of Winterfell's hot water she thought about her day and what she was going to do to make her life a little bit easier at school but inmediatly thinking of Gendry.

She got out of the shower and found herself looking at the mirror and thought she was to small, to skinny, whiter than freaking Snow White and with the charm of a rock for Gendry's taste. "NO, I MUST NOT THINK ABOUT THE STUPID BULL IDIOT" she said to her reflexion so she could convince herself she didn't feel awful about being ugly. Girls who complaing about being ugly are just stupid airheads who cant form a proper sentence so they depend on looks. She was alright, her father always said Arya was the spitting image of her late Aunt Lyanna, the once most beatiful woman in all Winterfell... of course, what father doesn't tell that to his ugly ducking little daughter.

Sensing she was getting in her bad mood state she got out of the bathroom and found her mother Catelyn sitting in her bed holding Eddrick's jacket.

"So...you want to talk about what happened today at school?" "How did you?..." "I'm the head of the teacher-parent committe Arya, I know everything that happens at school!"... Well, she was screwed! She couldn't lie as obviously her mother knew everything, Principal Forel must have called her to se if she was doing ok.

"That Bolton prick was being an ass..." "Arya" said her mother not supporting bad words under her roof and most of all out of her daughter's mouth. "Ok... Ramsey Bolton was picking on me and I defended myself, I swear I didn't start it. I even tried to be civil but he just wouldn't stop and then the boys came in, Sansa friend's dress got ruined... I... I... I didn't do anything Mom, I was just trying to take a seat at a table so I could eat my lunch" Suddenly Arya felt tired and againg found herself remembering Gendry's words. She didn't want to fight her mother, she told the truth and was waiting for her mother's punishment so she could go to sleep and cry yet againg because of Gendry, something that became a habbit the last couple of months.

Still holding to Eddrick's jacket, Catelyn looked strait into her daughter's eyes and softly said: "I know... I just wanted to hear it from you, are you ok my dear?"

WHAT?! That quickly put Arya out of her zombie- Gendry state! "I punch a student older than me on school grounds and I probably am going to have to pay for Ross's stupid dress that may not been made of a lot of fabric but surely cost a lot of money" thought Arya. Was her mother sick? Did she finally got tired of arguing with her? Fuck, was she an alien?... "Mom, I´m ok. I just ruined my clothes but that´s pretty much it. I can take care of myself"... Still looking strait to her oddly Catelyn said "I know that Arya, you've been very independent ever since you where a baby. Principal Forel called me so for once I believe you and tough I do not support violence of any sort I am content that you are ok"

"Oooooooooooook... thanks Mom, let me change and I'll go down for dinner" said Arya wanting to get away from her mother as fast as possible, if there was a change her mother fell and her brain wasn't working well she needed to get away before she was grounded. "That's fine...do you want me to wash your clothes?" "Sure, but I can do it after dinnner..." "No I want to Dear, you do your homework if you have any"

Not leaving the room Catelyn was just stood there watching Arya. 'I told the truth, said I was sorry, what did I forget?' she thought, when her mother asked "whose's jacket is this?" "Ohhh, that's Eddrick jacket! He's new at school! We just met today but he's nice, he lent me his jacket so I wouldn't have to walk around with pasta all over" said Arya, changing in the bathroom now that it was pretty clear that Catelyn wasn't going to leave. She was asking her about a boy, she was on red alert, she probably thougth the where having unprotected sex and she was pregnant with his child... "Ohhh was that the boy you where with when I picked you up? The blond one?" "Yes" Said Arya in a bored tone, waiting for the usual talk about how proper little girls did not hang around with boys. "And what is his last name, what family does he come from?" said Catelyn looking at Eddrick's very pricey designer jacket, not that Arya would ever know! Althought her closet was full with famous brands she didn't have great fashion sense and as Sansa once put it 'she makes a diamond look cheap'... "Dwayne! Don't know much about him, I'll ask him tomorrow if he's loaded and is in line for the throne Mother" said Arya clearly mocking her mother's supperficial ways... "Arya do not use that tone on me young lady; I just want to know who you are socializing with! ... and did you say you where going to see him tommorow?" Bitting back the enourmous sarcasm at the back of her tongue she responded "yes mother, we go to the same school remember?... He's in my same grade and I promised to show him around school, besides I have to give him is jacket back". "Ok dear, just was curious that's all" said Catelyn leaving the room with the most disturbing smile Arya had ever seen on her face. 'Well, that was weird' Arya thougth as she reached for her Ipod and started to do her homework, it was still far from dinner time and she did have to catching up to do as she skipped Miss Mordane's class.

Time went by fast as she heard someone calling her name downstairs. She was hungry has a bul... 'No, not that kind of an animal' Arya though, but she was hungry! She realised that she didn't eat her lunch because of Ramsey's assholeness so she was looking forward to whatever her mother cooked.

As she entered the dinning room Bran and Rickon where the only ones at the table. "So, how bad was it? I told before she went up to your room that it wasn't your foult but she didn't even hear me" Said Bran, asking about her talk with their mother and expecting a very expected grounding for Arya. "I passed with flying colors, she didn't ground me! She just asked me if I was ok! She's even washing my clothes" "Well that's weird" even Rickon found their mother's reaction hard to believe, she was the 'bad cop' of the family and her favorite convict was Arya. "I know right? I think we should keep an eye on her just in case she's gone mental". "Who's gone mental?" asking Catelyn as if on queu with plates in hand for dinner. "No one, just talking with Rickon about a movie I want to go and see on the weeked".

The main door swung open and closed with a bang! Inmediatly letting a very red face Sansa into the dinning room. "YOU!" She said pointing her finger towards Arya "I know your life is boring and sad but do you have to mess with mine insted? Could you be more jelous? Jesus, you're like my own personal stalker! Could you please just go and hide on the stables as the ugly little horse you are and leave me and my friend alone?!" Before Arya could even open her mouth and go one on one with Sansa in another one of their epic word battle, Ned walked into the room "Sansa Stark what is the meaning of this? I can hear you from my office! Calling your sister name's is not an option young lady" "but Dad, it's true! She's the one who doesn't leave me and my friends alone, she ruined Ross's dress on purpose"... "The hell I did! Dad! It's not true! In fact I was the one being picked on by her idiotic boyfriend and she didn't even stop him" "why would I? Joffrey's is my boyfriend and as for you, I would love if I wasn't even related to you"

"ENOUGH!" was all that Eddard Stark needed to say to shut up his two daughters. "Sansa Stark what you just said to your sister was appaling and if someone is doubting someone's place in this family it should be you! Where are Stark's, we are family, a pack! And we never lash out at one another's troat's". With the sensation of being slapped Sansa spoke to her father but looked strait to Arya's eyes "of course you would defend her, it's not exactly a secret that she's your favorite daughter" With the most wicked smile that matched Joffrey's she added "It's ok Daddy, I guess someone has to love her".

What was she planning to do with the dinner knife? We'll never know! But just as she was going to launch at her sister, Catelyn grabbed Arya by her wrist "Arya Lyanna Stark you sit down just this second, there is no need to fight and it's all a big missunderstanding" "WHAT?" It was now Sansa's turn to be amazed by her mother's behavior because as Eddard favored Arya; Catelyn always favored Sansa. "But mother..." "Sansa please sit down, we are going to have dinner and talk as the civilized family."

To say you cut the air in the room was an understatement! Bran and Rickon were looking down at their plates, Sansa was still looking at her mother as if she was waiting for her to react and scold Arya, and Arya? well Arya was thinking how she was going to murder her sister in her sleep completely ignoring her father's tired state. "Well..." it was Catelyn that broke the silence after a good fifteen minutes of the sound of plates "It's seems that Arya had a little incident with the Bolton's son yet againg but as Principal Forel assured me it wasn't Arya's foult and all has been taken cared of" "But Mom, that not true... I don't know what really happened with Ramsey and quite frankly I don't care... But she did ruin my friend's dress, she threw her entire lunch plate at her" said Sansa in her best whinny voice "Sansa though I wasn't there I'm sure your sister did not deliberatly throw pasta at Ross's dress"... Boom shut down like a child said Arya not sure why but enjoying her mother shift between the sisters. "Arya's fine and Ramsey has been punished for his actions... now, tell me about your day at scholl"... With that everybody knew Catelyn had put the topic to rest.

Dinner went by fast, no one really wanting to spend family time together but Catelyn said she had made lemon cakes; Arya's favorite dessert and that they where all going to eat it at the table. "So... I must inform you Ned that not wanting to talk againg about the lunch incident again but; your daugther actually made a new friend today" "Really, is that right Arya?" ... "Ujummm" was all that Arya could say, she was eating her third lemon cake and she knew that her mother was going to talk about her friends and how inappropriet they where. "Indeed, a nice young man who held her get cleaned up and made sure she was ok after the incident, clearly a very nice young man; wouldn't you say that Eddard?" "Uhm? Ohh, of course dear, whatever you say"

Completly ignoring her mother's strange conversation Arya focused on her father who was clearly thinking about something else. Something was up at work, he wasn't acting his normal self, he left early and came late quickly locking himself in is office. She was going to asked him what was up when her mother's monolog came back over to them "you actualy know him dear" "What, dad know's who?" said Arya now very interested on what her mother was saying. "The boy Eddrick, Ned the boy is Edric Dayne! The heir of Starfall Conglomerate; Arthur's son!" "Really? well that's a surprise. He must have come to Winterfell with Allyria, we've just started with the paperwork"

Ooooooof course, Little Ned is loaded and mommy dearest wants a wedding, but still how the hell did her mom know that "but..." as if reading her mind Catelyn said "I'm the head of the Parent - Teacher commitee (something she looooved to say) and I have to know every new admition... I am so proud that you decided to help Edric and showing him the school, He seems such a nice boy... in fact, I think you should take him to the dance!"

That was it... the moment Arya got into her mother's SUV her future was decided. Right then and there she now knew that her mother had played her like a fiddle, not grounding her, "listening" to her and taking her side on the shouting match with Sansa "WHAAAAAAAAT?" said Bran, Rickon, Ned and Sansa in unison... Arya could even talk! "Mom; Arya? Dances? they..." barely said Bran appaled at his mother tactics. "Arya at the winter dance? Mom are you crazy? she'll totally find a way to ruin it for us all" pipped in Sansa againg in her best whinny voice. "Catelyn what are you talking about?" only said Ned, taking a sip of water clearly wanting something stronger, "who is Edric?" said Rickon grabbing Arya's last lemon cake as she obviously was in shock.

My mother; the backstaber...

They had never had a good relationship! Catelyn wanting Arya to be everything she was not! Delicate, proper, pretty; bassicaly Sansa's minnie-me! She even tried once, for her mother's sake but that wasn't her! She was good at school, first of her class on the road to valedictorian, she was on the national fencing team; youngest fencer ever but that was never enough! Just as Gendry; Catelyn hated how Arya looked and wanted to changed that every chance she got.

"Hell will freeze over, winter will take over the world with white walkers, fucking dragons will rise againg but there is no way I am going, no way you are going to make me go the school dance" said Arya, barely a whisper but strong enough for everyone to hear and make the hair on the nape stand up. Arya Stark's temper was famous and no one wanted to be at the receaving end... but Catelyn Stark was in another league. Sighing and carefully folding her nappking Catelyn cleared her troat and in a very soft but deceiving tone spoke...

"Listen to me Arya Stark; as punnishment for hitting like a wild animal Ramsey Bolton you will do what I say. Of course it wasn't your fault but as always you chose violence before manners. I have not forgoten Ross's dress; that by the way is very expensive, you don't have a job so the money will have to come from your father's pocket while you will pay in doing my say. You will ask Edric Dayne to the Winter Sadie Hawking Dance and that is my final word. You already know him, from what I saw he seems to like 'something' about you and God knows He is a more than obvious improvement from your other friend."

Numb... that was all she could feel, how could her mother, her own blood treat her like that?"

"Ugh, seriously mother...this has to be the worse idea ever" said Sansa getting up the table; "and poor Edric has to say yes first, let's hope he's a gentleman as you say or else he's gonna be running in the other direction"... "Sansa stop it! Cat..." "No Ned! Your daughter need to be a lady! To wear dresses and go to dances! This is the perfect opportunity with the perfect boy! She can't run around with boys who dont even know who there father is."

Catelyn got up clearly ending the discution and cleared the table. Sansa headed strait to her room laughing out loud. Rickon went strait to the family room to watch tv. Leaving Arya at the verge of crying with her father and brother. "Dad please, it's not fair and not quite honorable if you ask me, she's not an adult but she isn't exactly a child she can't make her"... "Brandom please" said Ned; giving his son a look that meant inmediate dissmisal. Left alone Eddard took Arya's hand in his and sighed... "Although it wasn't the correct way your mother means well, you are growing into a age that is important for a girl, you need to experience things, to meet people and go to certain activities and God's knows you've avoided them long enough" Getting up and giving her a kiss in her forehead he said "I can't get you out of this one my little wolf, in the end I also think it's best for you. I have work to attend to" and left Arya alone at the dinner table.

She lost track of time... it was nearly eleven pm at night and Arya still sat on the table. Sad, angry, disgusted, mad, frustated... she was all over the place! She didn't cry! She would cry! If she did it would had been giving them the satisfaction of seeing her bent into submittion. She needed to get out! To talk to someone.

She got out of the house and as she had done a millions of times before she dialed Gendry's number on her cel phone but it went strait to voicemail She called him 3 more times before she gave up, he didn't care about her, why did she keep on insisting after him? She kepp walking and found herself outside the guesthouse; Jon's house really! He lived their since he was fifteen, an arrangement that left Catelyn and himself very happy. Before she went in without knocking she heard Robb's voice "where the hell's that Idiot? he told me he was going to help me with my math homework" "Leave him alone, he's with Jeyne right know so you know He's in his happy place" said Jon laughing. "well I hope he doesn't get it up so he can get his ass over here, I can't flunk math on my last year"

Gendry! They where talking about Gendry... Gendry with Jeyne! Gendry having sex with Jeyne!

Again Arya cried that night, she cried for Gendry, she cried for herself... she cried because no one loved her


	5. Chapter 5: CHANGES part 1

TUESDAY... Really? Just tuesday? My life is a grain of sand in a giant sand clock! Can't time just go fast so I can finish with school and never see anyone from Winterfell High ever again?. After crying all night yet again; Arya got up for another school day. Last night's eventful dinner had given her a 2 weeks notice for her to invite Edric to the dance, giving her mother Catelyn the title of best dictator of all.

Althought she was a simple girl, today she took her time dressing up, not because she wanted to impress anyone, it's just that she was tired, lifeless! She hated that anyone could run her life, making her do things she didn't want to do. After a long bath she put on some skinny jeans, a grey tank top with a yellow hoodie paired with flip-flops.

As she walked down the stairs she heard voices in the kitchen, she walked in and saw her little brother Bran talking with a very concerned Jon "So... grounded to a dance? That was cruel!" Said Jon, going around the kitchen island to hug Arya. Aside from age difference and being from different mothers; Arya and Jon were the same, fissicly and mentaly. They both had the Stark look: Dark hair and mean demeanor built for long winters. For Jon while being close to Robb; it was Arya who he felt more at ease, she loved him just as he was, defendend him on every situation and treatend to fight anyone who called him a bastard... While Arya adored Jon! He never said no to her, never wanted her to act like a lady and supported her on everything she did (as long as it was legal)

"Don't Jon...just leave it, I´m late, Dad must be angry waiting in the car" said Arya, not even caring to eat anything for breakfast. "Nop, it's just us kids today! Dad left early to the office and Catelyn had to ruin someone else's life soooo you my little kick ass are riding in style to school today"... Great; Arya thought! A ride to school in Robb's tiny sport car with Sansa, she grabbed her backpack and opened the front door only to be lifted up in the air in a big bear hug by Gendry. "I left my phone in my locker - do not hate me - today I am your's for the day my'lady"... How was it even possible that after all this time Gendry could just hug her and she would forget all his faults? How he pushed her aside for pretty girls? How he spent his free time with her brothers? God she loved his smell!... Craving for his attention she hug him back fiercely, putting her hand on his neck and circling her legs around his waist like a little monkey considering that Gendry was huge!... "What are you doing here so early?" asked Arya not moving an inch from Gendry burying her head on his neck "Well, yesterday I ran into Sansa and the girls at the mall and from their moods I told Jon that is would be best if you stayed away from Sansa for a little while so Robb took her and Rickon to school today, leaving you with us nerds to entertain you" "Oh..." was all that Arya could say. Her mind worked fast! Gendry did not go to malls! He hated malls! He ran into 'the girls'? and she quickly remembered Jon and Robb's conversation from last night, Gendry was hooking up with Jeyne Poole.

This was not her Gendry!... Feeling sad all over againg she climbed off of Gendry and saw Bran looking at them from the stairwell with and odd look but said nothing. "Here Snow, you're driving today, Brandon you get shotgun and I get to chill in the back with my... Auch Arya what was... damn it Ar..." "Call me my lady one more time and I'll show you what I really call a punch" she said storming to Gendry's truck. It always amazed her how quickly Gendry pissed her off. They all followed her and as promised Gendry sat in the backseat with her. It had been literaly months since they had a normal conversation together but it felt just perfect, althought she still felt sad that Gendry didn't feel the same way about her and thought she was ugly she enjoyed being by his side, it was like he was supposed to be there always.

The ride was short but fun! Jon talking about their college admissions, Bran annoying everybody with classical music on the radio and Gendry talking about some car part he needed for his truck. She wasn't really hearing any of them but just looked at Gendry. He was still at school but in the last year he had grown into a guy worthy of a Cosmo spread! She wished she was Jeyne Poole, she wished he could just spend time with him againg talking nonsense, eating junkfood and falling asleep together after a scary movie marathon. "Earth to Arya?!..." They were already parked at the school parking lot beside Robb's car and all three where looking at her from outside the car waiting for her to get out... "What?!" she said, blushing madly as she obviously got caught looking at Gendry. "As I was saying..." said Gendry holding her backpack "maybe we could have lunch toge..." "You owe me a very detailled explanation of where the hell you were last night Waters" said Robb who was waiting for them on the main stairs "Seriously? It's guy code! You cannot abandon me with my math homework no matter how hot the girl is"... Well, there goes my Gendry time; Arya thought as she walked past them not needing to her detaills about Gendry mouth attached to Jeyne's.

As she walked up the stairs she was surprised by a very cheerful Edric who was waiting for her at the front door... "Good morning Arya" he said with a happy voice that she thought it was adorable and incredible considering she found it amazing that anyone besides Bran liked school. "Hey Edric, guess I owe you a tour uh? Crap, I forgot your jacket" "It's ok, It looked better on you anyway" he said again blushing maddly. Quickly brushing him of Arya laughed and began walking with him trough the hallway. So what's the situation with your schedule? Can I see it?" "Sure" he said as he handed her the piece of paper "they fixed it and we have all our classes together Ed! That's great! That way I can show you around without missing any of my classes" "We do? I was hopping on spending more time with you" ... After an awkward moment of silence a very embarrassed Edric said "So, what kind of student are you?" "She's a genious considering she forgets her books!" They both turned around to see Gendry by Arya's locker holding her backpack... "Forgot something? Seems like you were in a hurry to get somewhere" said Gendry; looking at Edric from head to toe. "Of course" she said; "I have better things to do than to hear about your sex life Waters" "That wasn't what we were talking about... anyway I told you I was going to be on your beck and call so I am going to walk my lady to her class"... "That won't be necesary Gendry, I'll walk Arya to class, we have the same schedule and I must insist considering she promised me her full attention so if you'll excuse us kind ser! My lady?" ... Where the hell did that come from? Edric brushed Gendry off like he was a five year old!. Arya was never a delicate kind of girl but without saying anything she placed her arm around Edric and left for their first class of the day. As they walked pass a very pissed of Gendry; she not so gently pinched Edric's arm and said "call me a lady again and I'll kick your ass Dayne... but thank you kind ser, that was simple marvelous" and they both laughed their way to the classroom.

Arya spent all her morning with Edric finding out more about him...

He was from Starfall and yes he was loaded! His family owned Starfall Conglomerate; a corporate group that specialiced in media bussiness and that where now working hand in hand with Stark Industries. Edric came to Winterfell with his Aunt Allyria; acting CEO of the group until Edric turned 18. His father died in a car accident leaving them as the only two Dayne's alive. Edric was smart! He liked to read all sort of books, was ridicuosly witty and easy to talk to and was very much curious about Arya herself! Asking her about her hobbies, her brothers and what she liked to do on her spare time.

Being a good tour guide ment that Arya had to introduce Edric to everyone; witch mean to people she didn't normally talk to. From class to class she introduced him to all jocks, goths, slackers, nerds and pretty girls in the school; the last ones batting their eyes at him as soon as he introduced himself. As she did so; she found herself talking to people in her school for the first time! It wasn't confortable but wasn't annoying. She learned that she didn't have to be on the defensive side always and even got some friendly stares in return. She thought about what her mother had said, how she should be more social and less agresive, a side that in just a few hours Edric had mannaged to pull out of her, as for now being nice didn't hurt, maybe change was good.

It was lunch time and Arya found herself again in line with her lunch tray at hand silently waiting for someone to jump at her. "WHAT?" She practically spat at Edric who was infront of her in line. "You know I've learned a lot about school today" "really?" said Arya, looking over her shoulder waiting for Ramsey to show up. "Yes I have! But most of all I've learned that if I'm going to be afraid of someone it should be of Arya Stark" "You know I've been on my best behavior today Dayne" "I know Stark! And being with you all day made has made me realised that you Arya are a fascinating being"... "Me? Fascinating? You read to many knights tale Dayne".

Still making small talk Arya decided she didn't want to eat at the food court and lead Edric to an old table next to the gym, her old spot where she used to sit with Gendry and Hot Pie... "So favorite band?" "Don't have one, I like everything, it depends on my mood really!"... When not talking about school related issues Edric had never stoped asking Arya questions, about her family, what food she liked, everything he could think about but suddenly stopped and got all red faced... "And anyone special?" he asked , "what do you mean?" she responded putting all her attention at her strawberry putting. "Don't mind her, the world can come to an end and she wouldn't care as long as she was eating something" said Hot Pie who sat on the table as he did millions of times. "Hey Edric, how's Arya treating you?"...

Lunch time passed quickly with Edric bonding with Hot Pie over everything Arya and the rest of the school day when by as well. The bell rang and as she had done all day she walked with Edric towards the main entrance. "So, did I do well as tour guide? You think you can survive at Winterfell High without me by your side?" "I could but honestly? I like you!... I mean I like you by my side... I mean..." "EDRIC" Arya shouted putting him out of his missery and willing to smack him so he would stop blushing, people were already looking at them..."I got the message and youre cool too! Thank God for that since in only one day you've mannaged to pile all of our schoolwork for the entire year together" "Well we do make a good team" he replied, looking at her a little longer than normal.

"ARYA!"

She heard Rob yell to her from his car; "I have to go, my brother is waiting for me" "Sure, see you tomorrow?" "Sure Ed, bye" ... "Wait! Don't go... here" Suddenly Edric grabbed her hand and started scribbling numbers on her hand... "That's my cel phone" "You know you have tons of paper inside your backpack?!" "I do, but if I write it down you'll probably lose it! This way you'll see my number all day and eventually will decide to call me" "uuuuuuu Edric Dayne; ladies man!" "Nop, I don't give out my number so consider yourself my one and true lady, there's my ride. Call me later" and with that Edric left.

Walking over Rob's car she saw no sing of red evil hair around "Where's Sansa?" "she already left with Joffrey, Jon and the boys left with Gendry so are you up for a little bonding time with your second favorite brother?" ""Psss, don't be so corny Rob and youre the third, Bran's the second"... Taking a little detour to buy Arya's favorite ice cream flavor the ride was a nice one, Rob asking Arya about school, her next fensing match and Edric who Rob obviously saw give Arya his phone number. He didn't pester and made her laught not thinking of Gendry for one second. Looking down at her hand she wondered... Maybe her mother was right, maybe change wasn't such a bad thing...


	6. Chapter 6: CHANGES part 2

The week went by fast...

Arya took it upon herself to make it a day by day situation not to think of Gendry who was considerably absent from the Stark Manor, Sansa and Catelyn where in full winter dance mode planning yet another crown victory so they barely talked to her, her brother's where somewhere being their brothers so at Thursday night she found herself outside her father's home office.

As the days passed Arya found herself spending every waking hour around Edric Dayne; she didn't mind him! He was funny, intelligent and unlike 'you know who' wanted to be around Arya, to find out what was on her mind. At first she didn't care, then for 5 seconds she thought it was cute but then she was just simply annoyed, worried that after a week of knowing each other he was going to propose marriage... but Arya wouldn't be Arya if she didn't find something in the situation for her advantage. So as much as Edric bombarded her with questions she did just the same but not about his favorite author or actually ask him to the sadie hawkins winter dance; she asked him about Starfall Conglomerate... and specifically about their involment with Stark Industries. She found out that Stark Industries was knee deep in some sort of deep and ballsy move overseas but Edric didn't know what it was. This peaked Arya's interest considering her father's somber mood over the past couple of weeks. They had always a very open father-daughter relationship and no matter how grand or small the problem they would always talk to each other.

Without looking up Eddard knew it was Arya who came into the office, she was the only one who dared to come in without knocking...

"Good Evening Arya, tell your mother I'll be down in a minute for dinner! There's some paperwork I have to finish" "Dinner? Dad it's almost 10pm, you missed dinner! This new gravesite must be huge! Are those the maps?" ... Just as Arya was going to grab a document from the desk Eddard quickly took it and put it inside a file that he then put inside a locked drawer in his desk. "No-No, just some numbers from finance, I'm afraid to boring for your liking" "Dad, what's up? You always fill me in on the new projects! I swear that if it wasn't for Mom's matchmaking attempts I would even know about the Dayne's! What's that about anyway? I thought our next big project was the Wall". His daughter latest outburst made Eddard laugh! "Our project? Well, I've missed you on early morning board meetings little Lady" ... "I'm sorry... Am I not a Stark father?" "Yes, my dear! Some days more than I" "Well, then it's my business as well! More so if I never see anyone else asking you questions about work! God knows that Rob doesn't even know how to pick up a shovel and he's supposed to be your heir". Well, she had a point! If anyone had the Stark gene in full swing; it was Arya! She was strong headed and firm on her opinion, loyal to death and of all his children (yes including his eldest who was supposed to succeed him in the business) did not care for the family trait. It was always Arya who found it fascinating! To go to other lands, explore its history and people, to find objects that where considered lost was her passion. Something that warmed Eddard heart because he saw that passion once... In a young woman, his sister Lyanna; a young wolf that died years ago...

"Ok...tell me Little Wolf, what do you want to know?" "EVERYTHING! How come you always have that long face! You love your work Dad so spill!" Said Arya; crossing her arms and putting her legs over the desk. Yes; definitely like her aunt. "Well, the Wall is our latest project but as always you have to look towards the future and the future right now is overseas, now I can't tell you where specifically because it involves many internationals permits and other matters but as soon as it is final you will be the first one to now!" "Really? Oh my god Daddy that sounds amazing! You totally have to let me go with you on this one, pleeeeeeease?!" "It's a project for the long run darling, but well see" ... "So that's all? Youre worried about permits and stuff? Nothing else?" He wasn't going to get out of this one so easely "Yes, I'm sure... As a matter of fact I was going to tell you if you wanted; to joing me tomorrow on a small site near the Godswood" "If I wanted? Of course I want to! I dont even care what where looking for" Done, he had stopped her mind from wanting to know what was troubling him! But just to make sure... "Perfect, tell Gendry to give you a ride from school to the site" ... And as on queue Arya's face changed "I'm not join at the hip with Gendry and I have other friends that can give me a ride to the site" she said it with a voice mixed with fury and sadness all in one... "I'm sure of that Arya, it's just that Gendry is always the one who drives you around" "Well I decided that he won't be anymore... In fact; I have the perfect guy! I'll tell Edric!" "Edric? Edric Dayne? You actually asked him to the dance?" Now it was Eddard's turn to be interested "HELL NO! He's my friend Dad and I think it's kind of appropriate don't you think? Since we both want to know more about the family's businesses!" "Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" "Shut up Dad" Arya said laughing and getting up to give her father a hug "Thank's for talking with me daddy, I was very worried about you, I'll leave you alone. If you need me I'll be up in my room, I'm gonna call Edric and tell him the news right now".

Eddard stared at the door for a while after Arya left! Relaxed by a very much needed father - daughter time but still he could not shake the feeling of dread at the back of his mind. Yes, he was worried about the new project overseas but the truth was it was his good friend Robert who was giving him headaches! Not the usual ones of not showing up to meetings and drinking on a Wednesday morning but troubling and hushed whispers that said that a storm was coming and that Wolf and Stags alike were going to be caught up right in the middle of it.

The Cure's Friday Im in Love blasted over Rob's stereo as Arya shouted word for word! It had been months since Arya was happy! It was Friday; another hellish week at school was soon to be over and today she was going on a grave expedition with her new best friend Edric Dayne... Life was goooooood!

"Only you could be this happy to be knee deep in mud, sand or whatever hoping to find something that no one has seen in zillion of years" said Rob clearly amused at his little sister's mood "You know Robert" said Arya in her greatest Catelyn voice "you must learn the family business, you can't chase girls forever! You are a Stark... the first born ... destined for greatness" said everyone in unison as they recited the words their mother said to them since birth. "Ok, I liked you more when you where a crazy lady singing" replied Rob not wanting to sour the mood with Catelyn's traditional ways. "So, what's up with the outfits?" said Arya looking at Rob but more at Jon who sat at the backseat with Bran and Rickon, Sansa left early to start full gear on her campaign for Winter Princess. "Yeah! Why does Jon look like someone died?" asked Rickon making everybody laugh! ... "Just because I wear black doesn't mean someone died Rickon, it's just a fashion choice" Said Jon who, let's be honest? Looked mighty fine in a suit... "Seriously Jon, I have never seen a human being with so much hair product on them, that must be harmful for your health" said Bran trying to mess up Jon's hair. "Today's the college fair at school, you have to make a good impression on the representatives if you want a chance at getting in a good college" said Rob "so that means Jonny boy has to tame his wild curls"

Not Rob nor Jon needed to worry about getting into a good school. Although they weren't as smart as Bran or Arya; both had decent gpa's and where bound to be offered a full ride sport scholarship. "Nahhh you guys don't have to worry! If the representative is a female she'll be gagging for you once she sees y..."

Arya forgot to breathe, Arya forgot how to speak... Gendry Waters was standing in front of the stairwell looking absolutely gorgeous!

Although he wasn't wearing a suit like her brothers, Gendry looked more striking than them! He was wearing a simple blue sweater that matched his eyes, grey pants and had combed his hair out of his eyes. "Hey! It tooked you guys forever, I'm nervous as hell and what the hell are you guys wearing suits for? I thought we agreed on casual" said Gendry greeting the Stark convoy as usual. "We did! Catelyn? Did not!" said both brothers, clearly annoyed with the Head She-Stark. "Well you shoulded have called me and I would had gotten a suit" "Nahhh, it's ok Gen! Youre hot! Well acording to what Arya says! What do you think Ar? Does Gendry make the girls go ga-ga?" But Arya was just that! Ga-ga for Gendry but to her surprise it was Gendry who tooked the fashion police role "what the hell are YOU wearing Arya?". Since she was going directly from the school to the gravesite she decided she would dress for the task, that meant: her old cargo boots, a battled tank top covered by an old football jacket; Gendry's to be exact! But what Gendry was referring to was her 'very short' dening shorts.

Finally finding her voice Arya said "what? there comfortable and I'll tan my legs while I dig" "God knows you need some color girl" said Theon who joined the gang in their banter. "Really? I think she's perfect as she is" said Edric who had arrived quietly and was waiting for Arya as always to go the their first class. The comment was not lost on her brother's who where eyeing Edric in full big over protective brother mode. "And who are you suppose to be; Indiana Jones?" "Rickon" yelled Arya "It's ok, I might have over done it, I have never done anything outside of the family's headquarter's back at Starfall" said Edric who was only missing the hat to be no other than Walton Jr himself. "You look fine Edric! And if any of you guys magically have some pants that fit me, I'm gonna keep my short's on and go to class" "You better keep them on" muttered Jon. As they left when the bell rang it was Gendry who was left with Jon still looking at Arya while she went hand in hand with Edric to their classroom.

"I'm sorry but what just happened?" Asked a very confused Gendry. "Who the fuck is that Edric kid? Why is Arya holding his hand? Why is HE going with her to a gravesite? I'm the one that always takes her! And, those shorts where very... very... well they where short, she was showing every inch of her legs Jon" "I know Bro, I know... we need to talk about THAT pronto!" said Jon looking at his baby sister and her new friend who happened to be a boy.


	7. Chapter 7: Crown & Politics

The College Fair was being held at the school gym and open to all; not just seniors, because today the was the first day for campaigning for Winterfell Queen for the Sadie Hawkings Dance so lunch break was extended for the rest of the day so seniors could take a good look at all the universities and the rest of the student body could enjoy the presentation of the candidates.

The gym was decorated in all white despite still being summer (in a town called Winterfell you really didn't have many theme options), there was a big stage set in the middle of the room for the candidates presentation speech with a large food table for refreshments at the back but what filled the gym where the many stands that represented different universities for all of Westeros. Winterfell was a good scouting spot for future CEO's considering the wealthy families that lived there and having a famous last name was something that a school good or bad always considered.

While everybody mingled Arya sat at the bleachers watching the scene out of boredom, since there were no more classes for the day she wished she would get a head start and go the Godswood gravesite but Principal Forel had specifically told Arya that she had to go the college fair; not going into details on why but clearly making it obligatory. She was alone because Hot Pie volunteered to help at the refreshment table, although still not of age Edric was strolling through various stands as so was Bran; who always planned ahead 5 years of his life... while to older boys were busy talking to all the different college representatives which made Arya think about how different next year was going to be. She was not going to be able to see Rob, Jon, Theon and Gendry every day, hell she didn't know if they were even going to stay at Winterfell. Sansa would no doubt rule the school as a senior and Arya would be left alone for two more years... If only she could fast-forward time ... 'what was the name of that crappy movie with the kid with the time watch that Gendry made me see?'

As for Rob and Jon; Arya had no idea of where they wanted to go nor what they wanted to study. Senior year was suppose to steer you in the direction of what you wanted to do in life but this last year all they wanted to do was party. Theon was another wild card; you can't make a career out of sleeping around unless you became a prostitute and she didn't think it was a career option held by any school. He would always return to his hometown in the Iron Islands with his sister Asha but with the reputation she had he knew his party days where over... but it was Gendry who intrigued Arya the most! His uncle Tobbo was not a man of wealth, although had a decent job and a roof over their heads she knew Tobbo couldn't afford most of the ivy schools that were on display. Gendry was sure to be offered sport scholarships but she knew that he did sports as a hobby and he didn't really see himself playing a sport for the rest of his life, Gendry liked cars, he liked building things so maybe he would go on that direction, since they hadn't talked very much in since last year Arya didn't know what Gendry was thinking about his future.

Arya's thoughts were disrupted by Profesor Mordane's voice on stage; "Good Morning to all students, faculty members and representatives of Westeros finest colleges. It is time for the first presentation of the candidates for Queen of the Winterfell's Sadie Hawke Dance! Each candidate will come up on stage and will introduce herself briefly to you all... so without further ado... Here are your princesses" ... 'Awww great, here comes the real ass kissing...' Arya though, making herself more comfortable in her seat as she saw four very different girls take the stage...

First came Brienne Tarth; blond Amazon feared by all!... Brienne was a 2 feet tall, mean muscled girl who Arya had talked to a few times. She was the only girl who played football, baseball and basketball so Arya knew her from the games when she cheered her brothers and Gendry... "Hello my name is Brienne! Vote for me as Queen of the Sadie Hawkins Dance and you will have a true woman, who stands for her values and rights and isn't just a pretty face"; a short and to the point speech that was clapped by all. Brienne was not queen material but people liked her and well, they were afraid she kicked their asses if they didn't applaud. Second came Osha Wild; representative of the emo community in the school. Dragging herself to the microphone, she took her gum from her mouth and said; "Osha Wilde! Don't care if you vote! I'm here because Mordane threatened me so you can all kis..." "Thank you Osha" said Professor Septa taking the mic out of Osha's hand; "Always the joker" giving Osha a look that screamed murder. Next came Margary Tyrell; Sansa's direct and only contender known for getting everything she wants. Flashing her disturbingly white teeth she walked cool, calm and collected to the center of the stage: "Good day to you all, as you may already know me my name is Margary and although I am aware that the title of Queen is very much respected and is something to be honored; I would find myself proud and honored to be queen just because such an excellent student body with such bright futures and minds would be the ones voting. Thank you all and enjoy your weekend"... You had to give it to her, Margary Tyrell knew how to work a crowd. With easy words she had the faculty members in her pocket and with curves to die for she had all male in a 100 mile radius at her feet; surely Sansa wasn't going to be happy with the standing ovation sweet Marge got after her speech. Last but not least came her sister Sansa... Wearing a little 'not fit for a tall stage' white dress, a blue cardigan sweater and her hair perfectly brushed, evil sister or not it was difficult not to admit that Sansa looked like a very beautiful and expensive doll: "It is sometimes difficult being the last one to speak, much more after my fellow beautiful candidates so I just hope that you would take the time to get to know me and se that I am not putting myself out there for a crown! That I would be honored to be this school's representative as much as my family has done for Winterfell since the age of the First Men. That I would promote good causes and not just beauty on the outside. I am Sansa Stark and I hope I will have your support on Winterfell's Sadie Hawke's Dance" ... BOOM; like a ninja! If you doubted Sansa was a Stark you could see she was one when she bared her fangs and right now they were on display for everyone to see, Sansa had never lost a pageant and wasn't going to start know.

As the candidates made their way off the stage Sansa practically ran over and hugged Arya; "Oh my God - Oh my God Arya! I was sooo nervous! Did you see how pretty the other girls are? And so intelligent! I'm just honored that I can be in the same stage as them" ... 'Did Hot Pie spike the juice? What the fuck?' ... For being the leader of the Winterfell Airheads Club; Sansa had a political savvy mind, she knew that being seen hugging her younger sister would display a family oriented image that no doubt would be notice by all (not that the infamous Stark Girls rivalry was a secret) ... Hugging her a little too tight Sansa softly whispered in Arya ear: "Play a long Arya! I need this and Mom's watching!"... True to her word Catelyn Stark and made an appearance representing the Teacher Parent-Committee and was watching her daughters like a hawk... Arya did not like to be a pawn!... Slowly disentangling from her sister's arm, she spoke very softly still aware of their mother; "walk away Sansa..." "I'm sorry did you not hear..." quickly replied Sansa obviously about to dismiss her sister... "I said walk away! I won't be a parrot that goes from classroom to classroom saying how amazing Sansa Stark is! I don't like to lie so let them figure out by themselves what a horrible person you are! You already have your dumb friends to do your dirty work so leave me out of this"... "You will pay for this Arya!" ... "Seriously? What are you gonna do? Not talk to me? Give me the cold shoulder? I got two letters for ya'Sans; F and U" ... Walking down from the bleachers, Arya turned to a very furious Sansa and shouted "You my darling sister are the best candidate for Winter Queen... Cold is definitely your season".

Arya was done! She didn't care why Principal Forel and asked her to go to the College Fair but she was fed up and ready to go to work with her father; she just needed to find Edric... "A feisty young girl... not a clue of politics but I definitely see the potential"... A voice came from the farthest corner of the gym, standing beside a wooden stand with no sign above it stood a man in his early or mid thirties...or was it twenties? Arya couldn't figure which! He is tall, fit and muscled; not in a menacing way but you could see that he worked out! He was wearing a suit and tie but you could tell that he was laid back mainly because he had long hair, red and white long hair to be exact!... "I'm sorry...are you talking to me?" said Arya ... "Of course I am! Do you see anybody else around?"... Looking around her Arya suddenly noticed that beside the fact that they were in a gym full with people they were quite secluded from everyone, anyone who wanted to hear them would definitely had to make their presence clear for they were a little bit behind the bleachers near the emergency exits. The man made Arya feel uncomfortable, like he knew something and was mocking her about it which made her go in defense mode... "Who the hell are you to talk about politics and my potential? You don't know me and it's rude to be eavesdropping on other people" She said crossing her arms and with a defiant stance but not sure quite; intrigued by the man... "First of all I wasn't eavesdropping; you practically scream with your body your every emotion and second I am actually a very good person when it comes to measuring potentials"... "Well if you get pass at looking at my body and actually talking with me? You might learn that I am probably a very qualified person to whatever the hell you are talking about!"... "I am a multitasker Miss Stark, I can do various things while watching your body"... DID HE JUST FLIRT WITH ME?!

WHAT THE HELL! Clearly embarrassed and with no snappy comeback Arya chose diversion as her tactic; "Is that your stand?" Because if it is it's obvious that you're not gonna get many applications! You can barely see it back here!"... "Maybe I don't want to be seen, maybe I came here only to be found by someone"... Arya dared to look back at the man who was in turn looking straight back at her with lust, annoyance and laughter? Arya didn't know but she just couldn't get away... Running her hands through the wood and putting some distance between then she asked "So did you meet that person yet?" taking a side glance at the stranger who still was watching her every move... "Maybe, a man must be convinced before making a move"... "And does this man have a name since he obviously knows mine" (AM I FLIRTING BACK AT HIM?)... "It's difficult not to... since I came from very far just to meet you Lady Arya" WHAT THE FUCK, KEEP COOL STARK, KEEP COOL!... Arya was good at accents but she couldn't place where he was from and he was being ridicously vague. Again she failed to notice that the stranger had closed the space between then and was standing very near her but Arya Stark wasn't someone to be intimidated. "Very far? To meet me? Well I hope you're satisfied with what you have in front of you because I have to correct you in saying that I am no lady!" ... With a smile that Arya couldn't decide if it made her fall in love with him or if it scared the shit out of her he looked down at her and said "A man is pleased that he found many types of people in a girl who could rule the world if she learned the right things"... 'He came here to see me, is standing in front of a (shitty) college stand and has a weird accent! Focus Arya! Stop looking at his mouth! He must be a college representative, that is why Forel wanted me here'... "So if you know me you must know my age (please don't stop flirting with me) then you must know that I'm not graduating till two more years!" ... "Ahhh yes, age is just a number my dear girl! You would be amazed how much a girl could evolve if she lost all normal conventions of age,class and gender. And she must also know that I am not the only one here who came to see her"... "Well if that if true; maybe a man should learn how to read my body language better since I'm only interested in knowing more about him"... "well it is settled!" said the man with a triumphant smile... "I'm sorry? What?" said Arya very confused at what she just agreed to. "We will meet again Lady Stark, I am looking forward to studying your body... and exploring your potential"... and he left!

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

Still standing in front of the abandoned college stand Arya saw Principal Forel walking strait to her with a very angry looking Edric... "Ahhh, there you are my child! I see that you meet my friend Jaquen!" said Principal Forel giving her a loving pat in Arya's head; "wait that was his name?"... "Yes! Jaquen H'ghar! He's an old friend who was interested in meeting you"... "A college representative? Principal Forel I'm not graduating! You should focus on the seniors! Not me!"... Laughing Forel replied "it always amazes me how clueless you are Arya Stark about your potential"... 'Potential! There's that word again! Jaquen used that word! What kind of name is Jaquen?'... Walking through the stands Forel kept talking; "just because you are not of age does not mean people have not notice you! Nationally ranked fencer, top of her class and daughter of one of the most influential men in Westeros...my dear child even without your last name you are still the most sought out of your siblings. You have no idea how many schools have asked for you! I wanted you to come here and see all your options though I'm glad that is was our now mutual friend Jaquen that peaked your interest..." "Where is he from anyway? I didn't catch his alma mater" said Edric who by the many brochures on his hands knew every single college attending... "Ahh, yes! Did he say where is was from Arya?"... "No, not at all! He only said that he was looking forward on ... 'talking' again" said Arya, trying to turn her thoughts away from how Jaquen H'ghar emphasized on 'her body'. "Fantastic! That means that he liked you as I knew he would... you can stay here Arya, I'll be happy to present many of the representatives that have asked for you but I am not ashamed to say that it is Jaquen and who he represents that I am sure would be perfect for you! You are also free to leave to the gravesite". "Thanks' Mister Forel I think I'll go with the gravesite, thank you for the meeting with your friend!".

Arya was just about to reach the gym's doors when she heard her mother...

"And where do you think you are going young Lady?"... "Ugh! Hello Mommy Dearest!"... "Arya Lyanna Stark do not mock me! I saw you ignoring your sister! How dare you not try to help her to win the pageant! And now you are sneaking off? That is simply unacceptable!"... "I'm sorry " said Edric clearing his throat... "We haven't met! My name is Edric... Edric Dayne. We are not skipping school! We have your husband's permission as well as Principal Forel to leave! You see your daughter and I decided to spend day the working with at a nearby gravesite. I don't now if you're aware that Dayne Conglomerate; my family's business has just signed a extended contract with Starks Industries did you?" "Ohh me? No, not at all I don't pry on my husband's affairs"... Now that's a load of BS... "please call me Catelyn! Arya didn't tell me she was going with YOU...to work..."... "That's because you barely let me talk mother" ... Not wanting to be in the middle of a fight Edric very nicely and with a very practiced 'look at me-I'm a good rich boy' look said; "Yes; you see Catelyn that I am to inherit the whole conglomerate so I'd like to see what the work is from an early age and who better to show me around Winterfell than your lovely daughter?"... ""Ohhh, yes! Arya loves working with her father, so you to make to perfect match! Go along! Don't let me get in your way"... "Thank you! It was a pleasure meeting you Catelyn! Arya? Shall we leave?" "Of course Edric, goodbye mother" said Arya to a very near death of happiness Catelyn whom she was sure was thinking about wedding dresses in her head.

Getting into the vehicle that was waiting for them in the parking lot Arya couldn't hold her tongue and asked; "Edric did you just charmed my mother with your last name?". Smirking he said "it's not all bad in having a wealthy family Arya...and besides, I'll charm anyone's pant's off if I get to spend some time with you"... and with that they left school! Edric thinking about spending the whole day with Arya and Arya thinking about a man; about Jaquen H'ghar.


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepovers and Road Trips

The day was long, hot and dirty... and Arya was happy as a duck!

Arya along with Edric and the rest of the Stark crew members had spent all day deep in The Godswood searching for direwolf fossils. To say that Arya was in heaven was an overstatement. She loved archaeology! To know where things came from, how they evolved over the years! She loved the challenge of doing proper research in order to explore the earth for as Rob put it 'hoping to find something that no one has seen in zillion of years'... Rob was to succeed their father as head of the company but everybody knew that he would run the company from the coziness of the HQ offices, from a young age and despite Eddards protest's Jon did not want a handpicked job in the company, that whatever he wanted to do he was going to get it by his own means... It was Arya who loved and wanted to continue her father's work.

It wasn't until 3 in the afternoon that they stopped working for their lunch break... leave it to Edric Dayne to cater a large meal for the entire staff but still manage to pull out of nowhere a large picnic basket complete with a blanket.

They were sitting peacefully in silence eating their late lunch at Eddard's favorite Weirwood tree...

"You know...this is my father's favorite spot! It's not easy finding this tree! You have to know your way around the Godswood pretty good to not get lost!"... "That's a relief! I thought you were luring me away from the others just so you could have your way with me"... "Have my way with you? My way?" said Arya looking straight into Edric's eyes who showed nothing but fear thinking he step over her boundaries. "Yeezus Edric! What period novel did you pop out off?" was all Arya could muster in between laughs... "Hey! A guy can hope can he?" "Of course Dayne! Hope is never lost"...

After a small period of silence it was Edric's turn to break the silence... "Arya? What did that man tell you back at school? You know...Principal Forel's friend"... "That Jaquen guy? Nothing really! I felt like I was being interviewed for something but never mind...college isn't something that's on my mind". "Uhmm, that's interesting!" said Edric more to himself than to Arya but quickly adding; "but you're sure that was all? I mean he seemed quite interested in you"..."really? I don't know nor care Ed! He didn't even tell me what University he represented, if anything I guess he was only humoring Forel" said Arya wanting to put the topic to rest because contrary to what she was saying she would give her right eye to know more about Jaquen H'ghar. "I'm sorry! It just seemed you liked his attention"... "Edric I talked to the guy for fifteen minutes, I am certainly not planning my wedding day"... (Maybe a really hot night in a dark alley)... "Good" said Edrid, "great!" replied Arya thinking that the subject was over... "It's just that you didn't see how he was looking at you! Is it because you didn't care or because... I don't know, just forget it". "Now listen to me Edric Dayne! If you have something to say? Say it! I'm not gonna sit here and guess all day just because you brought me lemon cakes".

Sighing Edric looked into Arya's eyes and said;

"You're beautiful! More than beautiful because you have no idea how beautiful you are! You're smart, kind, funny, sexy as hell and I just find it just about impossible that someone like you is single! So if you didn't see that creep all over you I want to know if it's because you didn't care or it's because there's someone else..."

'Wow! That was fast! I knew that Edric liked me but for God's sake it hasn't even been a month'

"I'm sorry Arya, I shouldn't have talked to you like that! It was wrong of me and completely out of place"... As Edric was getting up from their picnic blanket; Arya still sitting on the ground quickly reached for his hand... "Edric...please don't go!" was all Arya could say! Because suddenly she felt for Edric! Not in the way he was feeling for her... she felt sad because she saw herself in Edric! A lonely boy reaching out to a girl who didn't like him...just like she was a lonely girl who wanted no more than for a boy to like her.

'Well I wanted my mind off of Jaquen...that didn't meant to go to its usual Gendry sad-depressed state.'

Arya was always on fast mode, a human energizer bunny! But the last couple of months she felt drained! She was her normal self but she wanted and needed something she never had experienced. She used to mock Sansa's 'boy crazy state of mind'; always the center of attention, with clothes two sizes short where you had to put on your best pierrot face with make-up. It was amazing how little she knew about boys when she had spent the first 16 years of her life surrounded by men, of how she didn't know how to make Gendry fall in love with her when she knew everything about him! Her parents had always told her that what matters in a person is what's inside them, not how they looked...but that obviously was not the case in real life! She was smart but boys wanted girls who would just stand there, listen and agree! Arya was driven but boys only thought of her as a self entitled spoiled brat and her looks? Well, that's the main problem isn't it?... She was just awkward, skinny, pasty and little! Who could forget the last Christmas dinner when a drunken Robert Baratheon looked at her and started screaming that she had dead eyes! Eyes of dead woman! Jeez...he had to be put down to sleep! It was obvious to her that Edric only felt that way because he basically didn't know anyone at school! He was new and he had only hung out with her! He'd dump her for some other kid more popular or a pretty girl just like Gendry did.

Tugging at Edric's hand so he would sit beside her again she said; "Edric not knowing exactly where you want to go with this conversation I just want you to know that dating isn't something that occupies my life and that I don't like anyone in that way...let alone a supposed university representative who I talked to for 5 minutes. Now would you please just stop bringing it up and enjoy the day? Because I really have to admit it; you have been a good partner Dayne."

Clearly thinking about what she just said Edric stood silent for a couple of minutes before sitting beside her with a smile on his face and said: "I'm sorry Arya! Your right, let just forget about it and finish our lunch". Grabbing two plastic cup's full of soda he handed one to Arya and said "Here's a toast for an awesome day at work and the start of a another great partnership between a Stark and a Dayne...just has you said earlier... hope is never lost"... "God, you're a dork Ed" and they both finished their lunch laughing.

It was passed 8pm when Arya came home from the gravesite completely covered in mud. Surprisingly she wasn't tired, all she needed was a good meal and a bath! She didn't see anyone so she assumed that everyone was huddled up in their bedrooms. Opening the door for her room; as always was Nymeria sprawled on her bed... being patted... by Gendry.

"Hi" he said, just casually lying on her bed... "Hey!" was all she could say!... Gendry Waters had successfully ignored her for the past year and now he was on her bed looking gorgeous has ever just saying 'Hey' while she looked like an extra in Swamp People.

"You're covered in mud so I take it that it was a successful day at the office?"... "Yup"... "Too tired to form a sentence?"... "Yup" was all Arya could say, not because she was tired but because Gendry was finally talking to her, she didn't know how not mess it up, she wished she was one of those girls that just giggled and played with her hair while talking to a boy... sadly her laugh could be heard from miles away and she didn't have any hair to play with.

Sporting his 'thinking face' when he was trying to solve something in his mind when the cutest wrinkle would appear between his eyes; Gendry sighed and rubbed the back of his head like he did hundreds of times when he talked to Arya... "Nymeria; down girl, off the bed! YOU...come here!"

'Well I must be tired' Arya thought! ''Hell I'm already asleep since I'm dreaming that Gendry wants' to go the bed with me!'

Seeing that Arya was glued to her spot, Gendry got off her bed had walked straight towards her, held her hand and immediately walked to the bed again. He sat on the bed still holding her hand while Arya stood before him... "Look Arya... I haven't been a good friend and I'm possibly the stupidest guy ever! I know that! I've been thinking about that for a while now and I'm sorry! Finishing school and hanging out with your brothers just consumed my time and that is not an excuse because if I should make time for someone it's you! We have been a good pair since I got here and I've abandoned that. I'm sorry, I miss you and I have trying to talk to you for weeks now but you have to admit that you spend every waking hour with that Edric kid, hell your cell line is always busy" ... Looking straight into her eyes and holding her by her hips Gendry pulled Arya closer to him so she was now standing between his legs and said: "What I'm trying to say is that I miss being with you, talking, laughing even fighting with you. I know you're pissed since you avoid me like the plague but I'm asking you if you can forgive me and be normal friend again"

It was what she wanted to hear him say for months but Arya didn't care, she hardly heard anything Gendry said! All she could focus was on his hands! His big and strong hands around her hips! How still sitting he towered her in height, how he was always so warm and his eyes...God she loved his eyes, those blue colored gems that where looking straight at her... Forgetting about everything but them Arya lifted one hand and put it in Gendry's shoulder while with her other hand she caressed his hair, something she wanted to do since it had gotten so long. It was such a simple act yet it felt so intimate, it was strange considering they were used to being alone with each other. Gendry's eyes never left hers and Arya realized that in fact they seemed to change color, right now they where a mix between blue and purple... Letting herself go she gave Gendry a hug! She hugged him like it was their first embrace and their life depended on it, something Gendry didn't mind since he was hugging her back as well.

"So I guess this means where good right? Or attaching yourself to another person is a new hobby I don't know about" playfully asked Gendry to Arya who lifted her head from his shoulder's and looked into the mirror window which was showing her with her arms around his neck and straddling him on her bed...but quite frankly she didn't care!... "Shut up Stupid Bull, you're the one who came here with the sappy speech"... "Ahhh but it worked didn't it?" quickly replied Gendry with a smug smile on his face. "Of course it did, hearing you say you're stupid always makes me happy" ... "Well I'm glad, I like making my little wolf happy". Arya hated nicknames, the only one who got away with that was her father but hearing Gendry call her 'his' was something out of this world.

Again they both fell silent, and this time it was Gendry who still grabbing her by her hip found himself moving her hair out of her eyes so he could see her grey eyes. Arya suddenly very conscious about her body and how Gendry was now gently drawing imaginary patters on her lower back, she loved how it felt and found herself suppressing a moan.

Arya decided she wasn't going to push her luck and got off of Gendry before he could see the blushing festival that was happening on her face... "I want to take my clothes off" said Arya to what Gendry almost fell to the floor. "I mean I have to take my clothes off, I need to change, take a bath"... It's official, she was high on Gendry!... "I mean look at you, you have mud all over your clothes Gendry, if you're gonna stay for dinner you have to change"... "Uhmm yeah, you're right" said Gendry getting up with a odd look on his face, 'that's weird' Arya thought; 'his eyes look black now'. "Since I'm all dirty I'm gonna take Nymeria for a walk, I'll ask Jon for some clothes when I get back"... "Sure, see you downstairs" said Arya to a Gendry that left her room faster than her wolf.

The phrase ''hot and bothered' never had a better meaning than right now! Arya was sweating but felt goose bumps all over her skin! She was hot as if every inch of her body was on fire and she felt a strange sensation in her lower stomach.

She ran into the bathroom, pulled off her clothes just like she said to Gendry and turned the shower on! It felt like heaven...touching Gendry felt like heaven! Arya was a virgin in every aspect, she had never been with a guy, not even had a first kiss, she even thought it was good to wait until at least you where of legal age to have sex yet there she was in the shower thinking about Gendry's hands! In how amazing they felt on her back and how she would love to feel them all over her body! Gendry had big hands that could easily run through all of her in seconds... Grabbing the soap she began to wash the mud off her but didn't stop thinking about Gendry, particularly how he would come home from working at his uncle car shop all covered in grease, she would love to wash his back clean, run her hands through his arms, just touching his hair was the tip of the iceberg! She lost track of time so when Rob pounded on her door she snaped of her dream state that was right in the middle of imagining Gendry getting into the shower with her...

Putting on her usual attire that meant something old of Gendry's; this time it was an t-shirt with the nintendo logo, she ran down the stairs only to find the entire stairwell occupied with all of her siblings; wolf's included and a fresh bathed Gendry while her mother and father stood behind the door with suitcases.

"Now children..." Eddard started to talk now that Arya was there; "We have to leave immediately to Storm's End"... "What happened Dad, is Joffrey's father ok?" said Sansa not caring a rat's ass for Robert but more for her precious blonde boyfriend. "Everything's ok" said Catelyn with a face that meant Robert was being Robert and they had to go and babysit him... Giving his wife a stern look Eddard continued to talk to his children; "We have to leave for an improvised get together with the company" another code word for 'Robert's on a binge and we have to sober him up'... "This is the plan: we'll fly back on Sunday so I hope each and every one of you behaves your best while your mother and I are out. That means taking care of the wolfs, cleaning the house, doing your homework and..." ""NOT LETTING THEON INSIDE THE MANOR" Said Catelyn still mad about the last time Eddard and her left the children alone, Theon threw an intimate party that left the house like a war zone. "Yes, I agree with your mother on Theon, we are taking Rickon with us since he's too little to be left alone" "I'm not little!" yelled Rickon clearly not wanting to go with his parents... "Of course not! big man" said Jon to the youngest Stark whispering in his ear; "Catelyn just wants you to go with her so she can feel safe, so you can protect her from Cercei".

"Dad? Joff can still come right? He's helping me with the Winter Queen campaign"... "I'm sorry Sansa but I don't feel good letting Joffrey into the house without us being here. In fact I would appreciate it if you sticked together for the weekend inside the house"... "But Dad, that's so unfair! I have tons of things to do for the dance and Mom won't be here! I need the extra help... Joffrey is family! I'm dating him, come on! You let Gendry stay here"... "Gendry isn't dating anyone here" muttered Rob clearly not on #teamjoffrey. "Well that doesn't stop him from going in and out of Arya's room" spat Sansa! "Wow! Time out! I'm not doing anything with Arya" said Gendry who was redder than Sansa hair. "Clearly! And if we would? we wouldn't be as noisy as you and Joffrey" said Arya directly looking at Sansa, the war was still at full force with these two.

"Please Girls, play nice!" Said Ned obviously trying to downplay Arya's statement about her sister's activities with her boyfriend whom he hated by the way, but had to play a long because Sansa adored him and he was Robert's only son. "Sansa, the campaign for the crown is not important because my Dear you are beautiful and I'm sure you'll win! As for Gendry, he is practically family" said Eddard looking directly into Arya's eyes with a far too knowing look.

With hugs and kisses to all, getting into the car again Eddard and his wife reminded their children:

Stick together

Joffrey OUT

Theon on a restraining order

Watching as their parent's car vanished into the night; Rob closed to door and said to his siblings. "15 minutes. Everyone. Kitchen" and went into his room with his phone in one hand and dragging Jon with the other. Sansa stormed to her room and Bran casually when to the library for some light reading. Arya and Gendry were left alone and yes, she was still thinking of him, naked, in the shower.

"I guess dinner up to us" said Arya, "Yeah, do you want to cook or should I?" replied Gendry knowing very well that Arya barely knew how to serve a glass of water. "Shut up Bullhead! I'll order takeout and you pay" said Arya as she walked into the kitchen. "What? You eat more than Hotpie! No way I'm paying for your dinner"... "I thought you said you liked making me happy..."said Arya looking at Gendry strait into his eyes just like she did in her room making the atmosphere in the kitchen change into something else in seconds. "Oooooook people, Papa's here, gather around" said Rob entering the kitchen with a smile on his face while Jon had his serious face on. Their little conversation was interrupted and Arya was left curious of what Gendry was going to say to her since he had his thinking face on.

"Sans, Branflakes! Get your asses in here! The king commands you!"... "The king? Who died and made you King of the North?" said Arya, climbing on a kitchen stool... "I'm the heir, Dad's not here, ergo... KING OF THE NORTH" "Well you go into King Mode when you're drunk or about to do something stupid so spill, what's on your mind?" said Bran. "Well I my dear sweet brother I have the perfect...ahh thank you Sansa for joining us...has I was saying I have the perfect solution to slightly go around Dad's rules and still not break them." "I'm interested" said Sansa "Speak!"... "Well basically the bottom line is that we have to stay together and Theon and Joffrey can't come into the house, right?" ... Arya and Bran looked at each other; it was a 50-50 situation with Rob's schemes; pure brilliance or massive bloodshed was always the outcome. "So!" said Rob clapping his hands "Here's the deal! There's a massive rave tomorrow in Castamere and we are going because A) we'll stick together and B) Theon and Joffrey aren't inside the house and we can still hang out with them."

Sansa: "Perfect" ... Jon: "Don't like it"... Gendry: "definitely don't like it"... Arya: "stupid is as stupid does" ... Bran: "I'm IN"... WHAAAAAAAT?! "Well I didn't see that coming" said Rob who as everyone had never expected Bran to agree on going, he had more discipline than Bran the Builder himself so this was certainly out of character.

"Look; it's Friday and Mom and Dad aren't coming back till Sunday afternoon so that gives a good timetable to go Castamere. Sansa can see Joffrey under relatively parental supervision and Theon can't trash the house...besides, it will be good for us. When was the last time we did something together? Other than dinner and rides to school we barely do anything so I think this is perfect." said Bran annoyed that nobody thought he liked to the anything other than reading books and climbing. "Brandon, I couldn't have said it better" said Rob hugging his little brother like he just won a Nobel prize "Well it's settled! It's late so everybody grab a quick snack and go to sleep, we have to get up early to get a head start in the road"... "Wow, slow down Rob! It three votes for each side!" "Actually Arya it's four versus two! Jon's on our side so that leaves you and Gendry with no other choice than to come with us!" ... "Jon, what the hell? You said you didn't like the idea!" exclaimed Arya, she knew Gendry would support her 100%. "I still don't like it but I kind of have to go so...yeah, all hail the King of the North" replied Jon who was clearly being coerced to go.

"Done, everybody set your clocks at 6am, feed your wolfies and rendezvous in the garage" said Rob, Sansa was on cloud nine, Jon was in his grumpy mode and Bran left to sleep. "That guy is to run Stark Industries one day" said Arya, "well, thank the Gods he's pretty" replied Gendry, both of them not liking their little road trip at all. "Well were screwed anyway so we better go to sleep, go to your room, I'll fix us something quick to eat and bring it up" "at last, someone with a good idea!" said Arya already up the stairs.

She got rid of her jeans because Gendry old shirt could easily pose as a dress since it reached below her knees and got in under the covers. A few minutes passed and Gendry came in with Nymeria tagging along. "Mac and cheese for my lady" "The food of the Gods my kind ser, thank you!" They sat on the bed quietly and Arya was just amazed how in one day everything was back to normal, she had her Gendry back and all was well in the world. Gendry got up from the bed grabbing the dishes when Arya noticed that he was going to sleep; "Wait! Where are you going?" "I'm going to bed Arya, it's nearly eleven and I suspect my truck is the main vehicule for tomorrow's road trip"... "So what? Sleep here!" It wasn't odd that Arya and Gendry shared a bed; they slept together all the time! They fell asleep watching movies, playing video games or simply talking, Catelyn was outraged the first time she found Gendry in her youngest daughter's bed and still didn't like it but didn't make a big deal out of it as long as they left the door opened but tonight it was different because for the first time Arya wanted to sleep with Gendry not because of his company but because she craved his touch and wanted him close.

"It's ok, I'll crash in the guesthouse with Jon" "Jon's bunking with Rob tonight and the guesthouse is closed... don't be stubborn Gendry, get into the bed, you looked more tired than I do" seeing that Arya had made up her mind Gendry took off his shoes and got under the covers with Arya; not before opening the door as wide as possible. She immediately felt the radiant heat from his body and felt drawled towards him like a moth to a flame. Shaking off the improper thought out of her head she turned to her side (yes, they had their sides on the bed) and drifted to sleep...

Just before Arya was truly asleep when she felt Gendry's arm around her who softly whispered in her ear: "I missed this, I've missed you Stark" and she said to him "I've miss you to Waters"


	9. ---- AUTHOR ----

**I have not gotten many reviews, thank you to the two guests who wrote something**

**I would like to know if you like what I have writen so far**

**Again I'm sorry for the errors, english is not my natural languaje**

**PLEASE leave reviews**


	10. Chapter 10: Sex and the Country

**Thank's to everybody who read my story and left reviews...hope they keep coming.**

**I'm turning the heat up a little bit on this one, hope you like it.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Knowing that Rob wanted to get a head start for their trip to Castamere; Arya just couldn't sleep. She knew that when she finally got some sleep Rob would come shouting room by room urging all Starks to get up. But that wasn't the only reason Arya couldn't sleep. At some part of the night she found herself incredibly hot, like she couldn't breathe, only to find herself wrapped around the arms of Gendry Waters.

At first she went into panic mode; they had slept together but she had never felt like this. She was lying on her side of the bed that faced the wall and Gendry had her cornered to it. One of his hands was tucked under Arya's head as if it was a very large but comfy pillow and the other one had found its way under her shirt, resting over her naked stomach. Earlier she went to bed only with her t-shirt on, she didn't bother for some pants since it covered her to her knees but at some point in the night the t-shirt had ridden up her waist, leaving her in her underwear, more specifically with her ass directly facing Gendry's crotch.

She wanted to see his face so Arya turned around and was left face to face with Gendry. At the sudden movement she thought he was going to wake up but he only held her tighter and grabbed her ass, something that Arya didn't mind at all... 'It's not just me? I mean, he's never touched me liked this! Well, maybe he is dreaming about Jeyne Poople' those where thoughts that were running inside Arya's mind a million miles per second but where quickly tossed aside when she realized that Gendry was shirtless. It wasn't uncommon since Gendry wore very little to sleep but always managed to keep fully clothed under Stark roof. He must have taken it off sometime in the night.

With the early memory of Gendry in her shower she gently touched his chest. It was hard, wide and she couldn't keep her hands still. She touched his upper arms and loved how his muscles were so defined, as if on queue Gendry hugged her tighter and swop her leg atop of his as if they were spooning. Arya was on 7TH Heaven... She didn't stop there... Her hand was now resting on his stomach and perfectly sculpted abs... Gendry was strong and Arya could only think of how much she wanted to fell his strength on her so very gently she reached his neck and gave him a kiss, she tried to reach his face but she couldn't get out of his death grip. What Arya was definitely not expecting was Gendry's reaction. Still asleep; Gendry rolled over and buried his head in the crook of her neck leaving Arya under him, sprawled on the bed... That was when she lost it...

She had never felt like this before, her body was acting ways she did not know, she was hot and cold at the same time, she was trembling and wanted nothing but to kiss Gendry, to feel his hands on her body so she kissed his neck again making Gendry groan. Slowly she ran her hand up and down Gendry arms until they landed on his back slightly digging her nail to it. This time it was a growl that escaped Gendry's mouth still asleep. God she felt amazing, without realizing what she was doing Arya started to grind herself to Gendry... She was on fire and hot as hell, the more she touched him the more she wanted him. Unconsciently and still asleep Gendry started grinding back to her body; with much more strength he overpowered her pinning her to the bed. She could feel his erection pressing on to her and how wet she was. She was ready to lose her virginity right here, right know to her own sleeping beauty on steroids when Duran-Duran's Hungry like a Wolf blasted throughout the house...

Gendry opened his eyes to find Arya with her face flushed and hair tangled, she was under him with her t-shirt up the her waist and with no pants on... 'helloooooooooo Victoria's Secret'... Oh yeah, and he had the biggest erection knowned to mankind "WHAT THE FUCK?" was all he could manage to say... He jumped out of bed just in time when Rob entered the room; "Jesus Arya, did you kick Gendry in your sleep again? Bro I don't know why you just don't crash in the couch"... Thankfully Gendry had landed on his stomach so Rob couldn't see how much Gendry liked sleeping with his little sister. "Asses off of the bed, we leave in an hour People"

Arya was panting! She was close to... what? She didn't know but she was close to something when Rob entered but as soon as she saw Gendry's face she felt like a certified rapist. God, how could she be so stupid? They had just made up and she practically assaulted him... "Arya... what where you doing?" asked Gendry; shame and terror showed on his face... Lie, just lie Stark... "I was trying to get out of bed but you where blocking my way, seriously Gendry you hog every space"... "But I, we... you" was all Gendry could say, poor guy but what could she say? 'Yeah I kind of dried humped you while you were asleep!' Nope, lie your ass off Stark, it's to early and it's dark, he can't see my face, he won't know I'm lying. "You what? Where you having a nightmare? You where growling and sweating like a dog... anyway, get dressed, I have to go to the bathroom." and with that Arya looked herself in her bathroom for a good hour.

6 am! 6 hours into the freaking morning... Robb Stark I hate you!

Arya had spent a full hour trying to get the edge out of her but felt stupid touching herself, it was as if only Gendry could make her body come alive... She was in her famous 'arya stark bad mood' so she was in the kennel with the wolfs. The Stark's wolves where something to behold. Each child had one and because of their size and force it was suspected that they where the last descendents of the Direwolves, ancient creatures of the north. Arya always found herself at ease when she was with the wolves, her uncle Benjen once told her that was because she had wolf's blood in her, that meant she was a true northerner, wild and made of ice. It was the understatement of the day to say that she did not want to spend a full day trapped in a car with her brother's, sister and Gendry. Yeah, the guy she tried to rape last night. "Arya! Were leaving, get your petit ass over here" shouted Rob.

Sansa was going to ride with Rob in his car, so that left Jon, Bran and her to ride with Gendry'struck and as she suspected Gendry was definitely ignoring her when Rob laid down the law... "Ok! Did everybody feed the pups and grab their backpacks? There is no time for turning back! It's a full ride to Castamere, I want to get there by 6 to get a good spot"... Castamere was a secluded old farm far away from Winterfell so you had to leave early if you wanted to get there in a day's travel. It was owned by The Freys; another old money family who keep to themselves so nobody really knew much about them only that every now and then they threw the most awesome party in all westeros. Arya wasn't fond of party's but after yesterday and today's early morning events she wanted to go so she could spent time with Gendry.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you didn't sleep well" she said to Gendry as she handed him her backpack "It's ok" was all he said, he didn't even look at her an immediately got in the driver's seat. Jon rode shotgun while Bran was in the backseat with her as they began their little road trip.

The trip the Castamere was endless, they had been on the road for seven hours and they still weren't there, only stopping in gas stations for bathroom breaks and checking the tires. The truck was silent, everyone in their own headspace only being interrupted by Gendry's cel phone that didn't stop ringing. "Gendry do you owe someone money? Just pick up the damn phone!" said Jon who was not in a good mood either, to be honest only Bran was the only one to seem happy to go to the raid. "No, it's not important" muttered Gendry gripping the steering wheel. The phone kept ringing and it was Bran time to protest "Gendry we all know who it is, pick up the damn phone! Jeyne won't stop calling till she talks to you"... "I said it was not important" yelled Gendry, he wasn't much of a talker so when he raised is voice Gendry could be heard for miles. An awkward silence ruled the truck for a couple of miles, Gendry driving like a mad man, Jon brooding about something and Arya feeling like a slut 'I threw myself at him and he has a girlfriend' was all she could think about.

Sensing the weird vibe in the truck it was Bran who decided to speak... "How do you get a girl to like you?"... Well, that was a way to get everybody talking, "I knew it, you weren't going to find a library in the middle of the woods so spill little brother, who is it?" quickly added Arya, wanting to get Gendry out of her mind wich was not easy since he was looking at her every five minutes trough the review mirror... "Do not make a big deal about it and please don't tell Sansa and Rob! God bless them but we all know they have all the dramatics of the family"... "It ok Brandon, not a word will leave this truck! Tell us who it is and maybe we can help you" assured Jon... "Does it matter? I thought all girls were the same, you guys seem to make it that way" asked Bran clearly looking for answers of a subject foreign for him. "First of all it's not easy" said Gendry, relaxing in his seat for the first time in all day; "Girls aren't the same Bran, some girls are easier to talk to while others are well? Difficult. You have to know how to treat them" said Gendry, again looking at Arya thought the mirror. Deep in thought Bran decided to go all out; "It's Meera, Jojen's sister"... "Thank God it's her. she actually has a brain! I was worried you were going with the direction of everyone else is this vehicle, bimbos seem to be a favorite" sneered Arya. Why couldn't she stay this morning in bed with Gendry?

"Meera Reed?" asked Jon; "She older than you isn't she?" "You're gonna focus on age? Ohh please Jon, age is just a number! Mom is older than Dad and you can't even tell. Go on Bran, how did you get all lovey dovey with Katniss Everdeen?"... "Well, it's easy! I hang out with Jojen a lot but it's been a while since I saw her. Last year at National's for your fencing tournament I bumped into her, she was competing in archery and well that was it. I love her, I want her to be my wife and the mother of my 2.5 children". "Whoa there Brandon aren't you a little young to be thinking about all that stuff, why don't you ask her out first?" quipped in Gendry... "That's the thing, I can't even talk to her, whenever I see her I get all sweaty and all I do is smile, she must think I'm a idiot. It's easy for you guys since you work out and have dated half of winterfell"... "Well I for one can tell you that is just bullshit" stated Arya.

The Reed's where homeschooled but as many; their father was an old friend of Eddard's, surprisingly it was Arya who knew Meera the most! The were the same age and often bumped into each other in national sport events; Arya being a fencer and Meera a very good archer. Given more time together they would be great friends, they were both into sports, were kind of loners and always ended talking for hours after competitions. "Just talk to her, Meera's cool! Just go and tell her point blank what you feel. She's like me, doesn't really care for details, just action. Take Edric for example; he bought me a new sabre, I would have married him right then and there but he got all mushy, started blushing and babbling about feelings and then all I wanted was to stab him"

"He bought you a sword?" Screamed Gendry, flinching a bit at the weel. "Arya those thing cost thousands of dollars" was all Jon could say. 'Jeez, maybe she shouldn't bring up the autographed cd's, first book editions and the god sent pastries' Edric was flying in every two days from Starfall only because she loved how they tasted'... "First of all; Gendry eyes on the road, I don't want to die just because you can understand what it is like to treat a woman and Second; the point is that if Edric would just treat me as I am and not a little princess I might actually like him more. It's not the gifts Bran, it those few moment's he's not acting like a girl where he treats me as his equal that I like, makes me feel wanted for who I am, I think Meera would appreciate that"... "Wow...didn't think I was going to end up taking dating advice from you Sis, thanks".

"Back up a little! Are you dating Edric? You didn't tell me anything!" said Jon, clearly going into big brother mode. "Of course she is, he's spending all his money on her" muttered Gendry under his breath, again speeding like a madman. "I am not dating anyone; ok... it's a little clear that he likes me, so what? He's my friend and I enjoy spending time with him. He actually wants to hang out with me and doesn't leave me for other interests" seethed Arya. If Gendry wanted a fight, he was going to have it... "I apologized yesterday Arya and as I recall it's you who now doesn't give anyone the time of day because you're always with that blonde idiot"... "Well that blonde idiot actually has a brain and doesn't think with his dick the whole time!"... "Really? Because on spending half a fortune on you in less than a month I'm pretty sure it's his dick who wants a shoot at you"... "So what's it to you? Are you the only one who gets to have sex? You seem to like it very much with Jeyne, maybe I'll have a shoot with Edric, at least he returns my calls"

Thank God for seatbelts since Gendry put his foot down to the breaks and was ready to rumble... "If that little shit touches you I'll..." "You'll what Gendry? What's it to you if I sleep with Edric?!"... "For fuck's sake Arya..." and he was gone. Gendry opened the door and left the car to walk his anger off, hopefully the road was deserted. "You know Arya, for someone who just gave some pretty solid dating advice I have to say that firing up Gendry is really stupid" said Bran... "What's that suppose to mean, he's the one who's been an ass the whole day!"... "Really Arya you know better, Gendry has no family, we practically adopted the guy... he sees you as his little sister" replied Jon... 'Little sister my ass' was all that Bran could think. Was everyone in this vehicle obtuse?

They let Gendry cool off because they had time to spare, he was speeding so much that they had a good 20minutes distance from Rob so they decided to wait and when the continued their trip nobody said a thing till they arrived at Castamere...

...Just as Rob predicted the place was packed! Tent's and improvised fireplaces were already up. They found a place big enough for all near the center of a rave that Theon had saved for them, later a dj was suppose to set up and beer stands where to make an appearance; "Good evening House Stark and Bastard companions" said a early intoxicated Theon that left the day before and had his party mode on; "Here is our home away from home" indicating a big tent that had a giant wolf; the Stark Industries logo on the sides, Theon and Rob must have stolen it from one of the gravesites. "You're kidding right? I'm not sleeping in that!" quickly added Sansa who obviously was not a girl scout. "There's room for 10 people inside, hell the wolves could have come. It only for a night Sans and besides it's gonna be an all nighter, I heard the Freys are going for epic tonight"... "That's alright Theon but my future Queen has already her quarters"... Great; Joffrey's here.

Only Joffrey Baratheon could have brought a deluxe R.V to a rave in the middle of nowhere "Starks, Snow, Waters... glad you could make it! That is a lovely little vintage tent you have there but I'm sure Sansa would be better accommodated in my motor vehicle"... Rob was the only one that said anything because nobody else really gave a rat's ass to what Joffrey could say; "Sorry Joffrey! I'm afraid the same rules apply as if we were back at the manor; Sansa has to sleep with us" "Rob don't embarrass me..." "It's ok my dear. Rob I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. When I say that Sansa would be staying with me I never meant under the same roof, I would never put your sister in any improper situation. That is why a rented another R.V for her and her friends" rest assure there was another huge R.V parked with the Baratheon Corporations flag flying high, seemed that everybody's parents where chipping in for the party and on queue Ross stuck her head out the window; "Sansa, you're here! Come on! We're already getting dressed for the party" "Wait Sans is here?... GENDRY!" ... and out came running Jeyne Poole directly into Gendry's arms planting a huge kiss on his mouth that made everyone uncomfortable; "Gen you came! I was so worried! Why didn't you pick up the phone, I've been calling you since last night". 'So apparently nothings changed, yesterday's apology never happened, Gendry is with Jeyne and I will die alone' was immediately stuck in Arya's mind.

"Mmm I went to bed early..." said Gendry, shaking Jeyne off in not a very lovable way... "It's ok, come say hi to the girls" and with that Gendry was gone. "So... dirt, woods and mud. You must feel right at home Horseface..." Joffrey softly whispered into Arya's ear before leaving hand in hand with Sansa.

With nothing more to say and with a very long night ahead of her Arya sighed and asked Theon what he was drinking...

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Leave your reviews**


End file.
